What is life without You
by hisachan1815
Summary: Everything was just normal until something came. LOVE. It changed everything. Friendship, Bonding, Treatment and Behavior In there reunion, something unusual happened. One of them felt that he's alone, one of them found a girl that changed everything between him and his best friend. The other was confused and the other one's behavior and treatment to his friends changed.
1. Chapter 1

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Hi! this is my first time to write a fanfic… Yeah! My very first time, so please bear with me guys! And I am begging for your help to me. ^_^ onegai..! Tell me if I have mistakes wrong grammars or whatever. I'll accept flames but please… don't be too harsh on me. Arigatou Gosaimasu! This is only the prologue, so, it will be a little weird but when you read the next chapters it will be clear for you!

**Warning:**

This fanfic contains Yaoi/Shounen ai/boy on boy love, so if you don't like it. Don't read it… o.0 eeto… it may contain wrong grammars or whatever but no lemon! XD

**Disclaimer:**

For those who are wondering… I do not own hunter x hunter or any of its characters… I am just an otaku that wants to share what is on her mind…

Minna-san may I present to you… my very first Fanfiction!

"_**What is Life without You"**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1:** _**Prologue**_

Everything was just normal until something came. Love. It changed everything. Friendship, Bonding, Treatment, Behavior… Everything.

He was just an innocent boy, with simple life. But when his best friend came, everything changed. With the days, hours, minutes and seconds that they spent together, the friendship thing became deeper to him. But he's still denying it until the day came and he realized his true feelings for his best friend. It is not a simple sympathy but affection. But he cannot say it, he is his best friend and a simple "I love you Killua" will change everything will change everything especially when he doesn't feel the same emotion that Gon feels towards him.

It can ruin their friendship and he didn't want that to happen. He don't want them to be separated because even he cannot say it to him, he will be happy if the boy would give him a smile or even a simple glance. Those things will disappear if they would be separated. For him, it is easy to make friend but it is hard to find a true friend.

**~HxHxHxH~**

He was a heartless and merciless assassin, maybe a puppet before. He has a family that lives with him, but still, he was looking for love. His family didn't give him affection or even a simple mercy. They treat him like a toy. But when he met Gon, the heartless and merciless assassin became a happy and caring kid. With Gon and his other friends, he was filled with love and joy that he didn't felt with his family. He was like a child that lived almost all his life in the dark and was changed when a a light reached him.

He loved Gon very much because he is the person that contributed in his life the most. But how he can say it? The boy was so naïve to understand him. He is afraid that the other might stay away or worst, leave him. Being parted with the closest person to you is difficult. Especially when you learned everything with him, continued your journey with him and gave everything for the sake of your friendship. Someday, your best friend will leave you but will not ever forget you because you became connected to each other in all the days that you spent together. So, maybe he needs to wait for the time that he can say his feelings for him.

**~HxHxHxH~**

Everything is equal in the eyes of LOVE. Everybody is free to love and to be loved. But what if you really need to sacrifice something just for it? "FRIENDSHIP or HAPPINESS"? That is the biggest question for him now. Maybe, Kurapika is a cold person but he still knows how to love… It is the most powerful thing in the world and even his chains will be so weak if love came to his life.

But what will he choose? Friendship or happiness? Happiness, he chose it because he is selfish. All he thinks is his self only. He let his friend go and leave him. But what is the consequence of this? Heartbreak and Hurt. The person that he loves does not love him back so it caused heartbreak. And hurt, because he realized that the friend that he let go was the one that he loves. But it was too late, he is gone. But, If he would have a chance to meet him again, he'll change and do everything just to make sure that the other will know how much he loves him. And if that happened, he'll love him and give his best just to make sure that the man will be happy and contented with him.

**~HxHxHxH~**

Maybe he was an arrogant, selfish and pervert man. But when it comes to love, he will change everything. And that blonde did it to him. Maybe, he will flirt with all the girls that he will meet, but no one can replace the Kuruta in his heart. But what if there was a girl that came to his life and loved him? Will he forget the blonde that will not love him and always sees his stupid side? Since then, the blonde didn't show him any kind of affection nor does he?

Maybe he will just choose the girl because it is correct. The blonde needs to marry a girl and spread the blood of the Kuruta. He also wants to forget his fondness towards his best friend because he cannot confess to him. He cannot say "I love you" to the blonde because it is a mistake. Loving him was the greatest mistake that the brunette made in his life. Not because he has a problem with Kurapika, but because… he doesn't loves him back. His heart would ache more if he will see the blonde became lonely because of him. So forgetting is the best way for him to move on. He will just stay in that place. Loving him secretly and only treating him as a simple friend.

So maybe, love can ruin a friendship. But when you will choose the right path, it can lead you to a something better. Someday, you'll realize that the FRIENDSHIP your made is more important than everything. You will also realize that the person that helped you the most was your Best Friend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

Minna-san! Is this alright? Little weird ne? But if you will read my next chapters, you will understand why the prologue like this is. Another thing, the fanfic has a little twist on its Yaoi pairings and on the story! It is a dramatic, sappy, comedy and of course ROMANTIC! Maybe it will have mild lemon but… it is Rated T, so don't expect any explicit SOMETHING in this fic! I want to make this a tragic story because it is my second favorite genre of a story. But I don't want to kill any of these ADORABLE characters!

Guys… I will try my best just to make sure that you will like this Fanfiction. Just remember… I will tolerate flames but please tell me why! ^_^

If I have wrong grammars, spelling, or anything, please help me because what do you expect from a new author! Thank you and please wait for the other chapters!

_**Please Read and Review minna! Aishiteru! Mwah! **_***_***

_**Hisachan1815! Mwah! Arigatou Gosaimasu!**_

_**~Jane!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa! It's me again! ^_^ this is the start of my story. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! I am tolerating flames but please don't be harsh on me… Thank you for reading my first chapter! I wish you will like this one too! If I have mistakes in my fic, please say it to me! Arigatou Gosaimasu! This one is not weird not unlike my last chappie!

I have read few fanfics that are so… COOL! *_* but… the problem is, it is not complete… I love reading Yaoi fanfics and it is also my inspiration in writing this!

**Notes:**

This fanfic contains Yaoi, so if this offends or annoys you… don't read…! o.O anou… It may contain wrong grammars and spellings sometimes… but no lemons! I am not ready for that one… XDDD

_Italic (thoughts)_

"" _(dialog)_

**Disclaimer:**

Hunter X Hunter and its kawaii characters belongs to its creator, Mister Yoshihiro Togashi… I only own the plot and my OC. (If ever…)

"_**What is life without You"**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Hello!**_

__A man was sitting in front of his desk in the midst of the darkness in his room. The only thing that gives him light was his study lamp. He was not concentrating to what he is reading because he was busy reminiscing the days of their exam. The frame in front of him also takes his attention away from the book. It was vacation but he was there, studying and was ALONE... _This will be my loneliest vacation… _He heaved a sigh then forced himself to read again.

After a few minutes…

Leorio heard his phone ringed. He looked at his phone to see who is calling. When he answered it, "HELLO!" the person on the other line yelled.

**~HxHxHxH~**

"HELLO!" Gon yelled on his cellphone. He heard the person who he called groaned. "Hey Gon! Calm down! Why?!" the brunette asked irritatingly. Gon's voice was too loud and if you have a very keen sense of hearing, it can make you deaf. Because of that, the young boy apologized at him. "Eeto… I-I called y-you beca-""Ossan! We will have a reunion!" Killua shivered when Gon looked at him. He was emitting a creepy aura and sending Killua death glares. "Ah! Killua! You stole my line!" The albino stuck his tongue out then ran away from Gon, but the younger boy reached him then jumped onto him. They started wrestling each other.

"Itte! Gon! Ahh!" Killua yelled because he was wrestled by the younger boy. So, the only chance to escape from him is activating his nen. He pushed Gon away from him. "Bleh!" he teased again. Gon accidentally dropped the phone on the floor while chasing Killua. "YOU! Matte!"

"Guys… Guys… Hey! GUYS! WHAT"S HAPPENING THERE!? Gon… Killua!" Leorio on the other line was starting to freak out. He doesn't know what was really happening there until someone yelled "OUCH!" that means the two are fighting again.

After a few minutes…

"Hey! *pants* Leo…rio…" Gon said while panting. The two are sitting on the floor and looks very tired. "Yokatta! You're already finished fighting! Anou… I heard that that we will have a reunion… hmmn… When!? WHERE!? Did you call Kurapika?!" he said excitedly. Killua who was also listening at their conversation suddenly yelled again. "Leorio… chill! We will inform Kurapika later!" Gon sent him another glare so he ran towards his bedroom again. After that the raven-haired boy heaved a sigh then continued informing their friend about their reunion.

"Leorio, I want you to decide where the place is and we will going to ask Kurapika when the date…is" Leorio sat on his chair then he started to think. _How about into the Whale Island, Gon will be happy! But how about Kura, he is very busy now so I need to think for a place that is near to his location... _The brunette blushed; he was thinking that blonde again.

_** Flashback:**_

__They are inside the airport because Kurapika and Senritsu will going to leave. Leorio knelt in front of Senritsu then told him something.

"You should take care of him… he looks calm but he is very RECKLESS…"

_**End of flashback**_

___How about Yorknew City… _"Ah I know! In the Yorknew city! In the hotel where the Ryodan hostage you and Killua!" he said ecstatically. Gon smiled widely then called Killua. He asked him if he still remember the location of that hotel. "What if I say no?!" Killua asked lazily but he didn't mean it, he only wants to tease Gon. The raven-haired boy gave him a so-what look then raised an eyebrow. " Ok Leorio! Yorknew city! Jaa!" Gon yelled at his phone again.

**~HxHxHxH~**

Leorio went inside his bedroom then lay on his bed. He was very excited for their reunion because he will see his friends again especially Kurapika. He tossed his phone beside him then told to himself. "Ja ne… hmmn… my Kurapika… we'll meet again… I missed you so much!" then he blushed.

**~HxHxHxH~**

In Gon and Killua's apartment…

"Killua! I want you to call Kurapika because I am the one who called Leorio earlier." He said to Killua but the other boy don't want to do that because he felt lazy again so he complained at him. "Ah! Why don't you do that Gon?!" "Do that Killua or else…" Killua gave him a malicious smile then asked him again. "Or else what baka?!""All your Chocorobo-kun will be mine!" Gon laughed loudly then ran towards his room to escape from Killua because he knew that the other will fight him again. Before closing the door, he first he first yelled at him, "Oyasuminasai Killua!" then he closed the door.

The slamming of the door made Killua more irritated. "Gon!" Killua yelled at him even though he knows that the other cannot hear him. "That baka…" he mumbled under his breath. _Gon, be thankful that you are so special to me, if not, maybe I'll beat you up until you cannot stand anymore… But still, I will not do it to you… _He started to call Kurapika. It took few seconds until the blonde picked it up. "*yawn* hello? Is this Kurapika?" he said drowsily and grinned at the answer of the person on the other line. It was not clear so he went to a place where the signal is stronger.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC:**

Ah! Yokatta minna-san! It's finished! Was it great? Maybe it is short but please wait for the other chapters! ^_^ Yatta! Eeto… sorry for the OOCness of the characters. Please if you want to flame me, go ahead! Enjoy! XDDD Please _**R&R! Onegai shimasu minna! **_I love to read your reviews! And maybe… flames… It can make me a better author right? Oh! I would like to thank my readers and reviewers! I love you all!

Sorry if there are no Yaoi or even hints of it inside this chapter… It is only the start guys! And! One more thing, this story has many chapters haha! I am so excited to write and share the other chapters to you!

Again, thanks for reading _**"What is life without You"**_! Arigatou minna. Oh! Another thing, don't worry, the Yaoi of these kawaii characters will appear soon! So please bear with me!

_**Please Read and Review minna! Aishiteru! Mwah! *_***_

_**Hisachan1815! Mwah! Arigatou Gosaimasu!**_

_**~Ja ne! **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here we go again! Another chappie!*_* Haha! This chapter only contains hints of Yaoi but it is also funny because of the OOCness of… Just read and enjoy! Eeto… thanks for my readers especially my reviewers! Please… keep reading because even though it is short, the other chapters that will come will be… Exciting! ^_^ XDD anou… if I have wrong grammars or wrong spellings, say it to me. Arigatou Gosaimasu!

**Note:**

Don't expect too much Yaoi in this chapter coz' it is only the start of the story… No Lemons included in this chapter too!

**Disclaimer:**

For those who are wondering, I am not the owner of Hunter X Hunter… It belongs to Togashi-sensei. The characters that are included in this story is also not mine… _Wish they were…_ XDDD except for the plot and my Oc…

"**What is life without you"**

_**Please R&R and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Prank**_

The slamming of the door made Killua more irritated. "Gon!" Killua yelled at him even though he knows that the other cannot hear him. "That baka…" he mumbled under his breath. _Gon, be thankful that you are so special to me, if not, maybe I'll beat you up until you cannot stand anymore… But still, I will not do it to you… _He started to call Kurapika. It took few seconds until the blonde picked it up. "*yawn* hello? Is this Kurapika?" he said drowsily and grinned at the answer of the person on the other line. It was not clear so he went to a place where the signal is stronger.

Kurapika on the other hand cannot hear well so, he asked the person that is calling him. "Moshi moshi… the line was not clear, who is this?" he asked innocently, not knowing that Killua was planning to do a prank on him. Killua chuckled. _I will take this an advantage! He cannot hear me well… Hehehe! I will deceive him!_ He grinned at his thought then sat on the sofa. "Anou… hi! I think I… I dialed a wrong number… gomenasi…" Killua trailed. "anou… miss can I know your name?" Kurapika wanted to punch the person on the other line for calling him "miss". "Miss? Are you still there?" _Wait! This voice is familiar to me…_

"Killua! I know it's you Killua! Baka! Stop playing games on me!" the blonde yelled. He recognized the voice because it is Killua! One of the most important person in his life "Miss… anou… calm down… who is Killua!?" the albino laughed after saying that stuff on Kurapika.

The blonde knew that the other boy wants to play a prank on him, so, he decided to ride on him and also play his little game. "Anou… gomen ne… I thought it was my boyfriend…" the blonde trailed his sentence because he wants to hold back his laughter. Killua's eyes widen in shock, Kurapika just uttered that he is his "boyfriend"! He almost fall on his seat when he heard the next sentence that the other said. "My boyfriend… that baka… he just left me when he got the thing that he wanted from me…"

"YUCK!" Killua yelled then accidentally fell on the floor. "Itte!" _What in the world is Kurapika saying? Did he lose his mind or he was just… also playing on me?_ Kurapika giggled when he heard the word "YUCK' escaped from the other's mouth. He smirked then teased the boy more until Killua got pissed off then yelled at him. "BAKAAAA! KURAPIKA! STOP PLAYING GAMES ON ME!" he wanted to punch Kurapika for saying that. "You're disgusting!" the blonde laughed softly on the other line then finally spoke up when the other boy yelled at him again. "Souka… gomenasi Killua… you still didn't change… konbanwa, this is Kurapika… eeto… why did you call me?

~HxHxHxH~

Gon woke when he heard Killua's voice. He thought the albino was calling him because he also heard the other boy screamed "baka". "*yawn* what now Killua…?" He first rubbed his eyes then gazed at the window. The moon shone beautifully on the sky with the tiny stars that are surrounding it. A cold wind blew inside his room so, he decided to close the window and went outside to help Killua to what he is doing.

~HxHxHxH~

He went outside and saw a fuming Killua on the floor. He laughed at the view so when the other boy noticed his presence, he took a pillow then threw it on Gon's face. The younger boy took the pillow and threw it back on Killua. "Killua! What's that for?!". The blonde heard Gon's voice so he called him as if he can hear him. "Gon!" He shouted then smiled to himself when he remembered the bonds that they did before. _It is almost half a year since I left them. I wish this two have matured now…_

"Bleh!" Killua stuck his tongue out making the younger boy pissed off. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes then walked towards him. But because he was still sleepy, he was tripped at the pillow that he threw on the other boy. "Itai!". Killua's face became very red when he felt that Gon fell over him. Gon blushed too! He was on Killua's chest! The stayed on that position for almost a minute when…

"Guys? Are you fighting again?" Kurapika asked anxiously. "Ummn…Gomenasi Kills…" the younger boy apologized at him. "Eeto… gomenasi too Gon. It is all my fault… but, can you please get… get off… me…?" The albino was blushing redder! So he looked away to hide the blush on his face. Gon slowly stood up then helped the other to stand up.

On the other side, Kurapika was getting worried at them. First, he heard a noise then he heard the two apologizing at each other. Killua also forgot that Kurapika was on the other line, so, when he recalled it; he immediately took the phone on the floor then apologized at Kurapika. "Kura-chan… sorry. Gon was only tripped because of… me haha!" Kurapika smiled when he knew what was really happening to them. He became serious again when he remembered that he and Killua has a topic earlier. "Why did you call me huh?"

The albino was sitting on the couch beside Gon. "Kura… we just wanted to tell you that we will have a reunion at-" "Yorknew City!" he was cut when Gon suddenly yelled. "Gon!" he yelled at him then the younger boy apologized at him again. "I forgave you… Anyways… we just wanted to ask you Kurapika… eeto… Can you give us the date?" Kurapika closed his eyes then think of a nice date. _Oh! Leorio's birthday was near. Maybe he will be happy if we will set that date for our reunion. _"March 3 Killua! It is Leorio's birthday!"

Gon who was staring at the ceiling suddenly asked, "What are you two talking now?" Killua looked at him then, told him that their reunion will be set on Leorio's birthday, March 3. Then after that, he told Kurapika that he wants to sleep. " Ok! See you then at Yorknew City in the hotel in which me and Gon was hostage by the Ryodan Ok?" "No problem. Ja ne…" the blonde replied seriously. "Oyasuminasai Killua and Gon." "Okay!" then the albino hanged the phone.

The younger boy asked Killua what he and Kurapika talked about. Killua told him everything then they decided to go to sleep. "Ok… March 3! I'll gonna call Leorio tomorrow. Oyasuminasai Killua" the albino turned his back at Gon before greeting him too. When the younger boy closed his door, Killua whispered something before going to his own room. "Daisuke desu… Gon Freecs…" then he finally went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC:**

Okay… finished! Ummn… some hints of Yaoi ne? I promise the Yaoi will be coming soon! Just wait! Remember "Patience is a Virtue"!

Many chapters will come soon and there will be many surprises! Ummn… Sorry if the title of the chapter today doesn't fit the story. Haha! o.O It is the only thing that popped on my mind! Ganbatte Kudasai to me! And thank you for supporting me minna! Aishiteru! I will tolerate flames now… But be… yah know… don't be to mean to me… hehe… _**R&R onegai shimasu! **_Flames are accepted especially when you will tell me why!

_**Please Read and Review minna! Aishiteru! Mwah! *_***_

_**Hisachan1815! Mwah! Arigatou Gosaimasu!**_

_**~Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Envy

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa minna! Another chapter for this fic! I'm glad that you are leaving a review when you are reading this! Anou… sorry for the late update. I did many things here… again and again… OOCness included. Contains Yaoi/Shounen ai/BL whatever!

**Disclaimer:**

I love Hunter X Hunter and its characters soooh… much! But still Yoshihiro Togashi owns it except for the plot of course!

**Don't forget to leave a review! Arigatou!**

_**Chapter 4: Envy**_

The night was very peaceful and quiet. The moon shone bright at the sky and the stars complimented its appearance. It was already midnight so, people must sleep at this time but Killua was still awake and practicing his nen.

"Anou… my nen is not as powerful as Kurapika's… I will practice more!" he is practicing how to use his yoyo with electricity and trying if it is effective in stunning people. "I am not your puppet anymore aniki!" he used his yoyo at the same time with electricity and become surprised when the light turned off. He jumped on his bed then a grin formed on his face while staring on the ceiling. "I wonder if Gon is still awake…"

~HxHxHxH~

He walked towards Gon's room. He stared at the plain black door that is standing in front of him. It was so quiet inside and surely the other boy was sleeping. But because of his stubbornness, he found himself knocking and yelling there. "Gon! Are you awake?" No response was given to him that's why he tried to open the door. _I'm so lucky! It's not locked! _He turned the doorknob slowly and entered quietly inside the room. He saw a silhouette of boy that is sleeping.

~HxHxHxH~

He went near to the boy then sat at the edge of the bed. _I don't want to disturb him anymore. He was already sleeping. I shouldn't barged in his room._ He decided to leave but his mind was pleading not to go. He caressed the boy's face and as his skin touched the other's he felt safe. "Gon… I was really envying you for being as innocent as that. You have a simple life unlike me…" he cut his words for a while then stared at Gon. "I…I grew in a life that was full of misery. I am an assassin before, I am not able to make friends. You're the first person that treated me like this. Gon, you gave me a chance to change my life. You gave me a purpose to live."

Killua was about to go back to his room when he heard a whisper. He immediately looked inside to see if the other was awake. "Killua… Killua… don't leave me Killua!" he heard the other called his name and asked him to stay. He became anxious, he don't want Gon to know what he just did earlier but is he really awake?!

He walked back to Gon anxiously." Gon why?" he asked but his nervousness dismissed when he knew that Gon was only dreaming. He heaved a sigh. _Thank god you are still sleeping! Ok… Oyasuminasai Gon. _Before leaving he first hugged Gon then whispered something on him. "Arigatou… A-anata ga suki desu…" then he kissed his forehead.

~HxHxHxH~

Gon slowly opened his eyes. He squinted to the light that came from his window. He stood up then went to the room of Killua. "Ohaaayoouuu minnaaaaa! Ohaaayoouuu Killua!" Because of his loud voice, the albino woke up.

"Urusai baka! I'm still sleeping!"

"But… but… Killua! It's already eight! Get up!"

"Get out!" he yelled at Gon who is dumbfounded with his actions "But!" "No buts! Get out!" The boy felt disappointment so he left the boy and slammed the door because he is annoyed. He used to wake the boy every morning. And the other would greet him back like this: "Ohayou baka!" or "Ohayou! You're already awake?!". But today was different. The albino yelled at him and commanded him to leave him. "Killua… did I made something wrong?" he whispered to himself.

~HxHxHxH~

Later on…

The albino finally woke up from his deep slumber. He went to the living room to see if Gon was there. The room was empty so he called Gon. There was no response. "Gon!" But still, he only received silence, so he decided to go to the veranda to look if he's there. He became shocked to see the young boy crying at a corner. It is so unusual! All the time, he wears a grin on his face so it is hard to see him like this. The ex-assassin remembered the words that he uttered last night.

"Arigatou… A-anata ga suki desu…"

He went near to Gon then crouched down. "Gon… what's wrong?" he tried to hold the other but the younger boy suddenly shouted at him. "leave me alone Killua!" then he ran to his room. "What happened to- Oh! I shouted at him earlier! Maybe he thought I am angry… Ahh! Watashi wa baka desu! Baka! Baka!" he yelled to himself then followed the boy to his room.

~HxHxHxH~

Killua only did that to Gon earlier because he wanted Gon to stay away because he realized that the feelings that he felt for the other was wrong. Killua felt guilty so, it ended up on knocking at the door of the younger boy's room. Again luckily, Gon was not locking the door so he barged in.

"Gon… what's happening?" He went closer to Gon and sat beside him on his bed. The boy covered himself with the blankets but still, his sobs can be heard. "Gon! Answer me please!" The younger boy removed the blankets that was covering him earlier abruptly and sent a glare to Killua. He yelled at the albino making him lower his gaze. " Earlier you were forcing me to leave you! Now! You are inside my room acting as if nothing just happened! Baka! If you know what I feel right now…"

"Gon… gomenasai if I yelled at you earlier… I'm just in a bad mood… Matte! That was only the reason why you are like this now?! Hahahahaha! You're like a little girl!"

The albino teased him more but instead of fighting back, he pulled to the boy into a hug. "Kills… I don't want to argue with you… I thought you're really angry at me earlier. Sorry if I acted like this…" At first, Killua was surprised with the hug. But when he heard the other boy stopped crying he hugged back. "Souka…"

~HxHxHxH~

The two boys went out of the room. It is morning so they need to eat breakfast. Gon went to the kitchen and took the food that was already cooked inside their fridge. Killua arrange the table.

While eating, Gon remembered that he should inform Leorio about the reunion. He didn't finish his food and took his phone. "moshi moshi… Gon?" Leorio asked. He was inside his apartment, studying and waiting for this call. "Leorio! I only want to say that our reunion will be tomorrow!"

"Huh! Masaka! Tomorrow?" the brunette asked as if he doesn't heard it.

"Yeah! Why?" the boy asked curiously. "Nothing… Souka, Arigatou and Ohayou ! tell Killua that I also greeted him! Ok! Jaa!" Leorio stared at their picture on his table. "Ohayou Leorio! Tomorrow ja ne!" Gon yelled happily.

~HxHxHxH~

_Gon… he doesn't remember my… birthday. _The brunette became disappointed at Gon because he didn't even greet him. It's his birthday tomorrow.

~HxHxHxH~

"Ok Kills! Tomorrow is our reunion! I'm very excited!" Gon told Killua blissfully. The ex-assassin only stared at his friend. He didn't show that he was also excited for the coming event. _Wish we will have a very nice day or days with Leorio and Kurapika._

~HxHxHxH~

**TBC:**

Yeah I know… so short. Hahaha! But I wish that you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi! Hehehe… is it good? The Yaoi of Leorio and Kurapika will come soon!

Minna… don't forget to leave a review! I accept flames but don't be too mean! About the OOCness, I warned you at the start so don't blame me!

Anyways… Arigatou Gosaimasu! Aishiteru minna! _**R&R please! *_***_


	5. Chapter 5: The preparation

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Hi there! I'm sorry for the late update again… Gomenasai minna… anou… I wish you like my first chapters even though it is not focusing on the Yaoi. Don't forget to review minna!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Hunter X Hunter and its characters… Wish they were mine but I have no enough money to buy it…

_**Chapter 5: The preparation**_

__It is the day of their most anticipated reunion. The two boys are busy fixing their clothes and other things that they will bring. Killua was inside his room, he was having a trouble in fixing his clothes. _**(because his room was very untidy and his used clothes are scattered everywhere cause he often do laundries)**_

"K'so! Ah! All my clothes are dirty! Wah!"

He was very angry to himself and because of that, he started throwing all his clothes on a corner of his room, not minding if the clean clothes are mixed with the dirty ones. After putting all his clothes on that corner, he went to Gon's room then,

"Gon! Gon! I need your help now!"

Gon who is also busy fixing his clothes groaned when he heard the other yelled his name again. He opened the door and saw the fuming Killua standing in front of his door. "Why Killua?!" he asked irritatingly because Killua was acting embellished. "Gon! Chikousho! All my clothes are dirty! What should I do now?!" Gon gave him a what-the-look then turned his back at him. "It's all your fault… it is one of your responsibilities Killua… you should be responsible to yourself baka…" the younger boy scolded him making him more nervous. "Damare! Gon… what I promise… I will be responsible next time…"

The younger boy looks not convinced with him so he added this: "I promise Gon… If you'll help me with this… eeto… I'll… I'll to be responsible and… I'll help you later with these stuffs…" he said while pointing the backpack and the scattered things of Gon. But the other was still not convinced after all so, Killua pulled his hand then pleaded more. The boy gave up then looked at him again. "Souka… Dame yo… let's clean your clothes and don't worry about my things… I can handle them…" After that, they immediately went to the albino's room and collected all the dirty clothes of the boy.

~HxHxHxH~

The brunette was finished fixing his things and now sitting in front of his desk. He heaved a sigh then stared at the picture in front of his table. This was caught in the airport before they separate their ways. _Guys… I really missed you…_ He embraced the picture frame as if it was really the person that he is longing.

He was very lonely because these past few months, he remembered that Kurapika didn't call him even once. So, he went to his bedroom and decided to call Kurapika.

He became irritated at the view that he saw. His room was very untidy. There are lots of crumpled papers on the floor, his bed was not fixed. His room was very untidy as if there was a typhoon that went there. Despite his dirty bedroom, fortunately he still managed to fix the things that he will bring. Leorio searched for his phone and saw it under his bed.

_K'so! What a dirty place I should clean it before I go. He started to call Kurapika, wishng that the other would answer the phone for him._

~HxHxHxH~

Kurapika was finished fixing his things too. He smiled weakly then felt happy because he can now continue reading his book. He sat on the couch then started reading. He was living in a apartment. Maybe, it was too small but it was clean unlike Leorio's. He was not satisfied with all the things that he have because he remembered that the scarlet eyes that he was completing was not done.

_I wish I could complete all the scarlet eyes… _He sighed then started reading again. When suddenly he heard his phone ringing. He immediately took it and saw Leorio's name. "moshi moshi… Leorio?..." even though he was using his cold tone to talk to the guy, the smile that formed on his face is cannot be erased. On the other hand, there was a speechless Leorio. He was gazing at the window.

"Hello…" Leorio snapped out of his thoughts because of Kurapika's voice. "Oi… Kurapika! Anou… it's been a long time since I last called you ne? how are you?..." he asked nervously.

"Leorio… are you alright?" the blonde asked worriedly at his bestfriend. The brunette blushed at the question. _Yokatta! Kurapika was not here cause he might see me blushing!_

"H…hai! I…I'm just nervous…" Kurapika's eyebrow twitched when he heard the other's statement. Nervous? Why would his bestfriend be nervous with him? The blonde cleared his throat then, "Leorio… why are you nervous? It's me! Kurapika?" he asked making Leorio sighed on the other line. "Gomenasai… hehe…"

_Oh! Kurapika! If you were here, you might hear the beating of my heart! I feel that it will pop out of my chest! _The brunette smiled sarcastically on the other line.

Kurapika remembered that he was about to call Leorio too because he knew that the he only lives few miles away from him. "anou… It's okay Leorio, thanks for calling me. By the way, I need to ask you something…" he was shy to ask it so he just averted his gaze at the ceiling.

"What is it?" the brunette retorted anxiously. "Leorio… anou… you told me that you ae also here at the Yorknew city… is it alright if I will ask you to fetch me?... here in my apartment on the center of the city…" while talking, the blonde's eyes was covered by his golden locks. " Yeah! Just tell me your address and the time…"

"before 12:00 in the afternoon…" he said coyly.

"Kurapika?..."

"What is it?"

"I will ask you if you can stay with me- I mean with us! With Gon and Killua few days! I want to spend my whole vacation with you- I mean with all of you guys!" Leorio wanted to punch himself for being so nervous. He was slipping and it is not good. He became surprised at the answer of the other to him. "Souka… of course I would like to spend my vacation with you guys! I missed you all…"

The blonde was smiling widely as he play the pages of his book. "by the way, I'm glad that the two boys informed you early with the date of our reunion…" Leorio chuckled a little bit. But, he suddenly stopped then lowered his head. "Kurapika… did you forget something? Today…" his voice became serious while asking that to the blonde.

It took a few seconds until Kurapika realized that it was Leorio's birthday. "Ah! Today was your birthday! Happy birthday Leorio!" Leorio became happy when he heard the other greeted him. A grin smiled on his face then he chuckled a little bit and whispered thank you to Kurapika. "I will not ever forget my bestfriend's birthday! Demo, arigatou for reminding that to me…"

"Arigatou… Kurapika… I'll fix myself first. 12:00 jaa!"

"sayonara Leorio…" the blonde replied then went to his bedroom. He laid on his bed then, " I'll gonna see you again Killua!" He said that while blushing then he sat and took his book on the couch to read again.

~HxHxHxH~

_I was very touched when you told me that you will never forget my birthday! Arigatou Kurapika-kun! _He went on his desk then took the frame on the table. He stared at Kurapika's figure on the picture.

~HxHxHxH~

Gon and Killua was finished on their laundries. "Ok Kills! Your clothes are already clean! Go and clean yourself now! I'm very excited to see Leorio and Kurapika again!" Gon sprinkled the water on Killua's face before running outside the room. The albino just shouted Gon's name then smiled to himself. He was not able to thank the other boy because he was so shy to do that.

Killua wiped the water on his face then he whispered to himself. 'arigatou Gon… you really make my day…" then he waled towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Gon, while walking was blushing. He remembered that he accidentally touched Killua's hand while doing the laundries. They always hold their hands before, but now, there is something that the other boy felt whenever he touched the other.

_Ahh! What is this Killua?! You are always completing me! I wish someday I'll have a chance to tell you what I really felt for you! _Then he changed his clothes and arranged the things that are still scattered all over his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC:**

I'm really sorry for the late update… I wish this satisfied you… please leave a review after reading this! Arigatou! Onegai! One review will make me more creative! XD ^_^

One flame will teach me but tell me why and… don't be too mean to me.

Ja ne! wait for the other chapters and the other story that I'm still editing… Hahaha!

Arigatou and Aishiteru minna!

~hisachan1815~


	6. Chapter 6

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Minna! This chapter will be… Fluffy I think… 0.o I was just thinking if I could add the Genei Ryodan, Hisoka and Illumi in the other chappies… What do you think?

I wanna ask something… In the movie of Hunter X Hunter, Phantom Rouge, Is Retz a human or she is just a puppet of Omokage too? Please answer! *bows* It is lingering in my mind since I watched the movie. Hehe…

Oh… to be clear too. Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua are living in Yorknew city in my story. That's why Kurapika asked Leorio to fetch him. Hehehe… _I wish I could ask him to fetch me too… please…! XD_

**Note:**

This story contains Yaoi/Shounen ai/BL or whatever we call that kind of pairing. Hehe… this will be sweeter than the other chappies… hahaha! *_*

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hunter X Hunter… Its Togashi-sensei's… Even though I want this very much I cannot own them… T_T

_**Enjoy this minna-san!**_

_**Chapter 6: The Arrival…**_

Killua and Gon arrived at the hotel at 11:30 because they are so excited to see the two older boys. They thought that they are already there when they arrived. Gon was drowsy and he wants to rest because he was not able to sleep properly since he's too excited. Killua noticed that that's why when they sat on one of the couch, Killua told Gon to rest his head on his shoulder first and have a nap while they are waiting for the two.

The younger decided to tease the other before resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Killua… you're too sweet…!" The albino felt that there was a heat that rising on his face and he didn't noticed that e is blushing too. Gon hid the smile that formed on the his face and closed his eyes."*yawn* Kills… just wake me up when they are here… Arigatou…"

~HxHxHxH~

There are a couple who was staring at them since they came. The two boys caught the couple's attention because they were sweet. The woman on her late fifty's approached the albino. "Ne, child… are you and this boy only friends?"

Killua gasped at the question and looked at Gon who is sleeping tranquilly in his shoulders. A smirk formed on his face then he raises an eyebrow at the woman. _What does this woman expect from us…? _

The woman became surprised at the albino's reaction. He chuckled then smirked at her.

"Did you mind if I say… no…"

The woman's eyes widen and whispered something to his husband. "Children this days…" his husband smiled at her.

"Really… you're not friends?"

"Your sight proves it all…"

The woman smiled at them. Killua remembered that he shouldn't give information to the strangers so he lowered his gaze and just caressed his friend's face. The old man felt that they are bothering the two that's why he called her wife and apologized at Killua.

"Gomenasai… I know that, that is not our business anymore. Sorry for the behavior of my wife. She just like lovers… Sayonara." Then they left the two. Killua smiled to himself. _Does we really look like lovers?_ He asked to himself .

~HxHxHxH~

The Kuruta was getting worried. It was already 11:42 but Leorio was not yet arriving. He went beside his window and looked outside. The sun is shining bright and there are only few clouds above, perfect for their reunion. He looked inside and saw his book on the table. The blonde immediately took the book that was lying their quietly and placed it inside his bag. He loves to read books that's why he didn't want to forget it.

He was getting anxious at the same time annoyed because he is waiting for so long. He told the guy about his address already so it is impossible for him to be lost. When he picked his phone and was about to call Leorio, his doorbell rang, so, he stood up and opened it.

"At last you're here…" Kurapika said to his bestfriend coldly. Leorio looked at his bestfriend's appearance. He really liked wearing his Kuruta outfit. The brunette blushed when he thought something._ His attitude didn't change at all. He is still so cold to me but his appearance changed a little. He became more beautiful! I mean cute!_

Kurapika noticed that the other's stare at him is very unusual so he tapped Leorio's shoulder making the other guy's eyebrow twitch a little for bothering him in his daydream. "Kurapika! Anou… it's been a long time since we last saw each other. I'm glad to see you…"

Leorio wanted to embrace the blonde, but he has plenty of hesitations because he don't want to be punched again by the boy. Kurapika smiled at Leorio and heaved a sigh. The blonde tried to recall all their happy moments together and remembered the brunette told him something when he called him last month.

_**Flashback:**_

It is already midnight and the blonde was already asleep. His sleep was bothered when his phone rang. He stood up drowsily and picked his phone not bothering to look who it was.

"Konbanwa… who is this?"

"So, you already forgot me huh?"

The blonde's eyes widen when he noticed the owner of the voice.

"Le-Leorio?!"

The brunette laughed at Kurapika's response.

Leorio was still awake because he is studying. He suddenly remembered the blonde so he called him.

"Kurapika-kun… you got it right!"

"Stop it and just tell me what do you want?!" Kurapika said irritatingly making Leorio wanted to tease him more . "Oh! Calm down my little Kuruta…" The blonde's eyes turned scarlet and he yelled at Leorio.

"Don't you ever use my clan in your jokes Leorio!"

The brunette pouted and decided to tell him the reason why did he called him. "Ok! Gomenasai! Seriously, I called you because I wanted to tell you something." Kurapika rolled his eyes and lay on his bed again. "What is it…?"

"Anou… Kurapika, I missed you so much…" Kurapika blushed when he heard that statement. Leorio proceeded to his real reason. "I-I want to see you again." The blush on the Kuruta's face became redder so he shook his head and scold himself. _No! No Kurapika! Stop blushing! Your bestfriend is only telling that he missed you! It is normal. And another thing, he is only a friend for you and not more than that. You are doting for another person. Another friend of yours so! Stop blushing! _After that he sighed then felt worried for Leorio. He cannot meet up with him.

"Leorio… sorry if I cannot meet up with you… I am very busy right now. I wish you can know how much I missed all of you." Leorio became sad because the blonde was not able to meet with him. And another thing, he said "I missed you guys" he knew that he will not hear the Kuruta saying that he missed him. So he just heaved a sigh and frowned.

The blonde heard his sigh so he frowned too. " Leorio… don't be sad… I missed you too. I will not promise but if I will have a free time, I'll meet up with you…" Kurapika was so worried at Leorio. He don't know if he can fulfill that to the other guy.

The frown on Leorio's face disappeared and was replace with a weak smile. He realized that they was talking too long that's why he told Kurapika to sleep. "Ok… Oyasuminasai Leorio…" he replied.

_**End of Flashback**_

~HxHxHxH~

"Why are you late Leorio?" Kurapika asked making the other lower his head. "I cleaned my house before going here… sorry" Kurapika stared at Leorio's eyes and then embraced him tightly.

"Leorio! I missed you!" The brunette was very surprised at the actions so he told the blonde that they should go now So the blonde pulled out. "But Leorio, let go of me first." The brunette let go of him first and apologized at him. They walked to the parking and headed to the hotel.

~HxHxHxH~

When they are in the highway of Yorknew City, Leorio approached Kurapika and asked if he was finished completing the scarlet eyes. The blonde closed his eyes then frowned so Leorio realized that the other as still evasive about it. He just apologized and focused on the way.

Kurapika looked at Leorio then told him that he is not yet finished. "Leorio…!" he gave the brunette a heartwarming smile then told him to change the topic. "How about your studies?"

"*sigh* It's hard but I'm still happy because my grades are well…"

They reached the hotel that's why the brunette parked the car. After parking it, the two went inside and started searching for Gon and Killua.

~HxHxHxH~

" I wonder where is Killua and Gon waiting?" The brunette chuckled when he saw the two sitting on one of the couch on the lobby of the hotel. He called Kurapika and pointed their location. "Kurapika! They are sitting there. Look! they are so sweet…"

Kurapika smiled but deep inside, he felt jealous. "Ah… I wish we were like that Kurapika!"

BOOM! A punch! The blonde punched Leorio on his stomach. "What's that for?!" he ask not minding the glare that he is receiving. "Shut up if you don't want me to repeat it again…" he said coldly and left Leorio.

Killua didn't notice that Kurapika and Leorio was at their back, staring and observing them. "Oh… So sweet…"

"Wah! Leorio! Kurapika!"

Killua shouted then stood up quickly. Oh no… he forgot that Gon was sleeping on his shoulder that's why…

"Ouch! KILLUA!" the younger boy yelled and glared at Killua. But when he saw his friends standing behind the albino, he suddenly stood up than ran towards them. "Leorio! Kurapika! I really missed you!" he gave them a hug. The blonde gave Killua a smile so, the albino smiled back at him too.

On the other hand, Leorio was busy asking Gon. "Yo… be honest… is there something between you and Killua?" Gon pouted at him. "What something are you asking Leorio?..." Gon stared at him dumbfounded so Leorio told him what he really mean but was cut when Kurapika covered his mouth. "Gon… it's nothing… Yamete! Anata wa kureiji desu Leorio!"

"Matte? Daijobu? Kurapika! ne! I'm just ask-" He was cut again when Killua jumped in front of him then glared at him. "I o ayamaru Kurapika… Leorio! There is nothing between me and Gon!" Leorio shivered at the glare that Killua is giving at him. "ok… gomenasai…" the brunette bowed at them as a sign of apology.

"Hey! Don't be angry at Leorio-san… he was just kidding…" Gon suddenly joined them. Killua suddenly looked at his bestfriend. _My Gon is very innocent… I wish I will have a chance to kiss and hug him! I wish that my Gon loves me too! _Killua thought. The albino blushed when Gon smiled at him. He was really acting like a fangirl when Gon stares and smiles at him like that.

"Arigatou Gon!" Leorio said. Kurapika noticed the two boys are staring at each other so he suddenly spoke up to interrupt them. "Okay… anou…what's the next thing we'll do?" Kurapika asked while brushing his golden locks away from his face.

"I think we should go at a beach guys… It's summer and I know a town that has a beach close to the city. Leorio suggested. Killua nodded and said that he is agreeing at Leorio's suggestion. Gon also agreed. "Kurapika! What do you think!" Killua asked him. The blonde noticed that Killua is staring at him so he looked away.

"Anou… what can I do if you all want to go there… Of course I also agree with Leorio…" He said coyly. "Yay! Minna! We will go into the beach! Yay!" Gon cheered. All of them laughed then started preparing for their departure.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC:  
**

Guys! Finally I'm finished! Yokatta! Okay… by the way… the sweet parts will start soon! But be patient! Aishiteru minna! Wait! Guess the person that Kurapika loves! Isn't it obvious?! So, looks like we will have a love triangle here! Hahahahahahaha! *laughs wickedly*

Minna... please _**R&R…**_ Your review makes me happy… Luckily… No flames were received! Sankyuu! ^_^ I wish you will read my other chapters! I'm so excited to write it too!

_**~hisachan1815~**_

_**Aishiteru! And Arigatou gosaimasu!**_

_**Please keep on reading "What is life without You"**_


	7. Chapter 7: Phone call

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

Minna-san! Gomenasai for the super late update of mine… I just typed my other fanfic Hehehe… please read it too! It is all about Illumi and Hisoka… *_* Please read CLG hahaha it is cute too… Ummn… the school started so, sorry if I am not able to upload my other chappies immediately but, expect fluffiness from it, drama, comedy and everything…

I will do my very best to make you satisfied!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hunter X Hunter and the handsome, pretty, and very hot looking guys KYAAAAA! I wish they were mine but I do not have enough money to get them… *sighs then faints*

Oh! Sorry if I fainted XD. I am really a fangirl of HXH especially its characters that always made my heart pop out of my chest whenever I saw them… Hehehe!

Back to the story… _**Enjoy minna and don't forget to R&R after reading!**_

_**Chapter 7: Phone call**_

The raven-haired boy was sleeping on Kurapika's lap while Killua on the other hand is very busy with his chocolates. Leorio feels tired now because he had been driving the whole day. He wants to sleep now but, he wanted to reach the beach first.

Kurapika is caressing Gon's innocent face and while he looked at it, he whispered something.

"Gon, you are very innocent and look like a baby while sleeping…"

Killua looked at Kurapika questioningly because he heard the other whispered something to Gon and he felt a little bit jealous that's why; _Does Kurapika have feelings for my Gon…? I need to do something! _The albino want to laugh at his thought because he said MY Gon.First, Killua just sighed then faced the two that is resting peacefully at the back seat. He called Kurapika softly that making the blonde look at him.

He met Killua's eyes that are focused into his eyes to that's why he felt awkward and immediately averted his stare from him. _Why is he staring at me like that?! Oh! My heart beat is so fast now! His eyes are so tempting! _Kurapika blushed at the thought then asked Killua coyly why he is looking at him like that.

Killua raised an eyebrow at Kurapika because he doesn't know why the Kuruta acted like that and slowly told him that he is not comfortable at his place that's why he wants to switch places with him. When Kurapika heard it, he immediately told Killua to go to his place. Leorio stopped the car to make two switch places easily. Gon woke up because he noticed that Kurapika is moving.

He is busy rubbing his eyes when Killua suddenly jumped to his side. "Killua ahh!" he pushed Killua on the other side then asked why is he there beside him. He blushed when Killua cuddled him and, "Gon Freecs! I just missed you!"

Kurapika and Leorio gave them a suspicious stare that's why they stopped. Leorio cleared his throat then turned his back at them. "Can we go now?..." he asked seriously that's why the two answered yes to him immediately and the brunette started the car again. Kurapika also cleared his throat then looked at Gon.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep…"

"It's okay!"

After that, Kurapika faced the road again and noticed that Leorio is very tired that's why he turned to him and placed his lithe hand on Leorio's shoulder. The brunette of course looked at him with a surprise in his eyes and when Kurapika removed his hand on his shoulder and gently caressed his face. He stole a glance at the blonde that gives him an unnatural look.

"Kurapi-"

"Shhh… Leorio, do you want to rest because you look tired… It's okay if we will continue travelling tomorrow…"

Leorio blushed after hearing that to Kurapika because he is so kind now and another thing, this is the first time that he did it to him that's why he didn't want this to end.

"You two… I think there is something between you… *chuckles*"

Kurapika immediately took his hand then moved further from the brunette. Leorio straightened his position then focused his eyes on the road again. Kurapika bit his lip then placed his hand on his lap, he doesn't want the thing that Killua said but he also don't want to argue with him now. Leorio's eyebrow twitched because the intimacy between them was interrupted by this ex-assassin.

_This Killua! I want to strangle him for ruining Kura-chan's sweetness to me! _His annoyed mood was exacerbated when Killua spoke up again, making he and Kurapika look at each other.

"Ah… did I interrupt your sweetness? It's okay! Just conti-"

"Killua! Damare!"

Leorio and Kurapika yelled at him. Killua shut his mouth then rolled his eyes. Gon stuck his tongue out to tease Killua that's why the albino just lowered his head.

The brunette rubbed his eyes that's why when Kurapika notice him, he faced him again then tapped him gently. Leorio suddenly blinked when he felt the touch and he heard the blonde asked him if he is alright. He wanted to say that he is tired but, he is worrying for the two younger boys. They are very excited to reach the beach.

"Oi! Kurapika! Kiss Leorio to make him awake!"

Kurapika's eyes widen in shock.

**BOOM! A PUNCH! **Gon punched Killua because of his nonsense suggestions. The albino rubbed the abused part then yelled at Gon angrily. "What that for?!" Gon rolled his eyes then glared at him. _Maybe this baka is really so insensitive… KILLUA! What the heck are you saying to our other friends?_ "Are you aware of what you are saying!? Bakarou! Why would they do that?! they're bestfriends and not… not what you are thinking you hentai!"

Because of Killua's stubbornness, he didn't stop himself from answering something to Gon that made their situation exasperate. "So what…" after that he heaved a sigh then glared back at the raven haired boy. There was a vein that popped out of Gon's head that's why he didn't stop himself and lifted Killua by his collar. The albino's glare became more intense as if he really wanted to kill Gon.

"Just imagine if your aniki and Hisoka kissed! Baka!"

"Gon… Killua! Please stop quarrelling!"

"Hey! Killua Zoldyck! Gon Freecs! Yamero! Calm down!"

Because the two is not listening, Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet and yelled at them like a mother with a PMS. Gon, Killua and especially Leorio looked at him with fear on their eyes. "IF YOU TWO DIDN'T STOP! ME AND LEORIO WILL THROW YOU TO THE ROAD AND LEAVE YOU LIKE A ROAD KILL! SOSHUTYOURMOUTHSUPBAKA!"

Leorio cleared his throat then decided to not mind them anyways, he don't want to be included in the blonde's anger. The two boys calmed down when they heard what Kurapika said. They also noticed that Leorio just decided to be quiet. Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon while the other crossed his arms then turned his back at him. "I will not talk to you baka… ever…" Killua whispered to Gon that's why the younger gave him a so-what look then, "So what! I can live without you…"

Kurapika gave up, he knew that the two would continue their fight even though he yelled at them. He turned his back at them then sighed. Leorio gave him a faint smile then spoke up.

"Don't observe them… You'll just stress yourself. They are always like that…"

"Yeah… *sigh* like us ne?"

The two chuckled as if they don't care to the argument of the two. On the other hand, Killua wanted to apologize at Gon but he is afraid that Gon would ignore him. He was really hurt when the younger boy said that he can live without him. _Gon, gomenasai if I told you something that you wouldn't like… If you know how much I love you… I'm sorry if I can't show it because I know its wrong… It might ruin our friendship. Gomenasai._

~HxHxHxH~

Minutes later…

"Gon…" Killua said while moving closer . "Gon… Gon… I didn't mean to say that, sorry…" Killua said coyly with a hint of fear in his tone. He was now near at Gon who didn't bother to look at him. "Don't go near me! I don't want to talk to you! I'm very tired fighting with you because of you nonsense suggestions or whatever that is very nonsense Killua…"

To be honest, Gon was only pretending… he just want Killua to learn things that's why he does this kind of treatment… Kurapika faced the two again but became jealous to see that Killua is SUPER near at Gon. He shooked his head abruptly then, _No Kurapika! There is Leorio beside you so don't mind the affairs of those two… _he thought while putting his hands beside him. But with his surprises, he accidentally touched Leorio's hand. The two blushed that's why the brunette took his hands immediately. "Gomenasai Kurapika... I didn't mean to-"

He was cut when the blonde shushed him. "Leorio… it's okay, it's my fault." He whispered to Leorio so, the brunette became redder. Kurapika smiled at him so he smiled back too.

When suddenly…

*KRING KRING*

A phone call, Killua's phone was ringing so, he took it out of his pocket then decided to just answer because no name appeared. "moshi moshi… who is this?" The albino's eyes widen when he heard the other's voice.

"Killu… It's almost one year since I last saw my little brother."

Oh! It was Illumi's voice! With Killua's expression, the three became surprised. With just one phone call, he will act like a shocked boy? Kurapika became curious that's why he suddenly asked. "Who is that Killua?" The albino suddenly yelled on top of his lungs.

"ANIKI!"

"What Illumi?!"

"What do you need?"

"Hehehe*evil chuckle* chill Killua…"

It was Hisoka who is talking to him now! "HISOKA!" Gon reacted when he heard the name. the jester suddenly said something that made Killua angry. "Can I pick ringo-chan now?" "SHUTUPHISOKA!"

"Hey Hisoka, don't tease him. It is me again Killu. I heard that you and your friends were going in a beach… Can we join you?" Illumi asked making Killua shouted no to him then turned his phone off. Why do they need to call Killua this time? He has a problem here… And the thing that really teased him, why in the world those two persons that he avoided called him? But he was surprised when…

"is that Hisoka and Illumi?" Gon asked worriedly while staring directly at Killua's disturbed eyes. The albino slowly nodded, still looking shocked. He closed his eyes then, "Killua... just remember that we'll protect you from them…" With that simple sentence of Gon, Killua's face lightened so, the two older boys just smiled because the two are alright again.

Killua had an idea, Gon talked to him so it means that, "you talked to me! Does that means that you already forgiven me?" Killua asked with a puppy like face to Gon whose smile is broad. "Hai! I forgave you!"

"Does that means that you also cared for me?"

"Of course! We all care for you! By the way, I'm really sorry Kills…"

"I think we're here…"

Kurapika interrupted there intimate moment. Yes, they have arrived at the hotel. It stood innocuously in front of the beach that was so clean and the scent of the sea can be smelled clearly around the place. It was already 11:20 of MARCH 3. So, they decided to hurry up because…

They entered the luxurious hotel. It was full of chandeliers and all the furniture looks very expensive. It is just the lobby so, how about the room. Maybe it is as elegant as there hotel but also as expensive too. But it didn't matter to them, they are hunters that's why it's so easy to get money… Anyways, they decided to talk to the receptionist to know if there were any available rooms.

Killua that was shocked earlier looked very happy now. It seems that he had forgotten the phone call and it is a good sign for him. At least now he knows how to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC:**

Yo! How was that? I'm very sorry for the late update. It is because of school and some other stuffs. I can say that it ruined my schedule! XD hahaha! I love school and that's true! By the way… thanks for the readers and especially reviewers! :* You know, every time I read reviews, my heart jumps happily and my muse becomes better *_*

Anyways… is there a DVD release of Hunter X Hunter Phantom Rouge movie? Please can someone tell it to me XD hahaha!

Hahaha! Please keep on watching… I mean reading hahaha! OOCness are still included so sorry… I can't help it coz' I really love YAOIs hahaha! Minna… this is shorter but it's great ne?

I wish you liked it too, if yes leave a review if no, just leave flames but don't be mean because I love you all ^_^

March 3? What's with it? Just wait and see! Hisoka and Illumi coming up!

Please support me and CLG, it's great too and all about… JUSTREADITPLEASE!

**ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU AND AISHITERU MINNA!**

_**Hisachan1815**_

_**~jane!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tanjyoubi Omedetou

"**What is Life without You"**

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Hehe… You know, school is very tiring… *sighs* but I will do everything just for HXH! Hahaha! *winks* Yo… this will be another OOC chapter and too many hahaha! NO LEMONS for now… and NO ASSIGNMENTS! Bwahahahaha! *laughs wickedly* XD

This contains many intimate scenes, dialogs and situations. XDD The fanfic contains Yaoi/Shounen ai/BL hahaha but no lemons as I said earlier. _I'll gonna think about it. _O.o If you don't want the following… simply DON"T READ! _ This chappie has a little bit drama. Please bear with me… don't flame me onegai!

**Disclaimer:**

Hunter X Hunter doesn't belong to me… as well as those kawaii bokus XD hahahahaha! If it is mine… Surely there will be lots of dramatic scenes… and *wink wink* hahaha! *evil giggle*

Back to the story…

_**Enjoy minna and don't forget to R&R! *_***_

_**Chapter 8: Tanjyoubi Omedetou!**_

They entered the luxurious hotel. It was full of chandeliers and all the furniture looks very expensive. It is just the lobby so, how about the room. Maybe it is as elegant as there hotel but also as expensive too. But it didn't matter to them, they are hunters that's why it's so easy to get money… Anyways, they decided to talk to the receptionist to know if there were any available rooms.

Leorio went to the reception area then a girl with brown locks, wearing a cute violet uniform and black sandals greeted him.

"What can I do for you sir?"

The brunette stared at him for a moment then, _You're cute but my koi is cuter… _"SIR!" the girl called because Leorio is not answering him. He snapped out of his thoughts then averted his gaze from the girl that stands in front of him. He realized that they need three rooms… Surely, Gon and Killua will share the other one and surely Kurapika doesn't want to share a room with him.

"Do you have three available rooms?" he asked the girl. The blonde decided to go to Leorio and help him. He went behind Leorio then tapped his shoulders. A sincere smile greeted him and it came from the brunette."There are two rooms left sir…" the girl told him while reading the book that serves as there guide. Leorio bit his inner chick then turned to Kurapika again with a serious face. Kurapika raised his eyebrow at him.

"Kura-chan… two rooms left… Is that alright with you?"

"Daijobu desu… Matte, arrange things here first *grins* I'll just talk to Gon and Killua about something. Leorio, if you need my help just approach me."

After saying that, Kurapika walked towards the two. Leorio turned to the girl then saw her looking astonished. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"*chuckles* oh… she, NANI!? HE!? My girlfriend!"

He shook his head then explained at the girl that Kurapika is a guy and he is just his bestfriend."Gomenasai sir…" the cute girl that is in her state of shock bowed her head then Leorio told her that it is alright. He smiled at the girl then he started to fill up the papers and talk about the hotel services.

~HxHxHxH~

Kurapika, Killua and Gon was talking about something and it is very important for this day. "Leorio's birthday" The blonde childishly asked the two if they had prepared something for him. The two looked at each other then one of them raised an eyebrow at the other when he stuck his tongue out. SUGOI! They understood each other by looking at each other's eyes! Suddenly Gon laughed at Killua who still looks annoyed at him. "HAHAHAHA! Told you Kills! We will make a surprise for him! Yatta! I have a surprise at him… while you… HAHAHA!"

Still feeling mocked, Killlua just frowned at them and looked away. Kurapika patted his head then told him that "It's alright…". Gon was about to greet Leorio when Kurapika suddenly pulled him. The boy that was so excited just sat beside the blonde again then asked him why he can't greet their friend.

"You can't greet him because I will think a surprise for him. A very unforgettable surprise…" He explained leisurely while keeping his stare at the ceiling. He cannot find anything interesting with the beige-colored ceiling so, he averted his stare at Leorio who is busy at the reception area.

"Oh! I have an idea!"

Killua's eyes sparkled then he looked directly at Kurapika's questioning cerulean blue eyes. "Kura-chan! What if… eeto… just don't be angry huh!" , "Aa… I will not be mad. What now?...". Killua's eyes sparkled more then he heaved a irritating sigh. "What if you wear a kawaii atashi clothes? Then let's fool him!" Despite of Killua's smile, Gon was actually giving him a sharp glare.

"It's not a good idea Kills… what if Leorio got mad at us for fooling him?"

"Okay… I have an idea… I'll share rooms with him while you two will also share another one… *sigs*"

"Demo, Naze?

"Because I'll make him busy by-"

"Goodluck to us!" because of Gon's excitement, he cut Kurapika's words. The brunette walked to them then told them that; "Sorry if it took so long… I just-" "You just flirted with that girl…?" Killua asked then smirked at Leorio, while the brunette just bit his lip. "NO! I arranged something because there are only two rooms left." Killua groaned that's why Kurapika hit his head then Gon suddenly exclaimed making them laugh because of the younger boy's reaction. Leorio accidentally met Kurapika's eyes that's why the blonde grabbed the opportunity.

"Leorio… If you don't mind I want to share rooms with you…" His eyes was covered by his golden locks and his voice was almost a whisper because of the nervousness that he feels. Leorio poked Kurapika's forehead then cleared his throat. "Daijobu desu ka?" The blonde smiled at him then told him something that made Leorio raise an eyebrow at him. Not because he doesn't like it but because he was astonished by it. " Un… since we are so cl-ose… I want to spend my time with you… I want us to know each other more." The brunette blushed then Killua chuckled at him when he noticed the blush that appeared on his face.

"So, let's go?" Gon asked them so they all nodded then went to the elevator.

~HxHxHxH~

The four arrived in their rooms. When Gon and Killua entered the room, their eyes widen. "**A MASTER'S BEDROOM!" **The two yelled. Gon blushed when Killua looked at him that's why he asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that Killua!?" The ex-assassin decided to tease Gon so, "Coz' your cute! Gon! You're so cute!" Killua pinched Gon's cheeks that's why the other boy moved further from him then gave him a questioning stare.

Killua wants to sleep on the bed but he is now shy to sleep beside him. Remember, in their apartment they have separated bedrooms. Gon, was still dumbfounded at him especially when Killua spoke again. "I'll let you sleep on the bed first then after that you will sleep on the couch…" Killua said to Gon with his determined eyes but his mind was really yelling to him now. _I wish my koi will let me sleep beside him… I really don't want to sleep on the couch._

Gon walked to him then placed his hand on Killua's shoulder. "Why don't you sleep on the bed too…?" he asked calmly to the stupefied Killua that is crossing his fingers behind his back. Killua had a blush on his face that's why he lowered his head then whispered something to Gon. "Souka… but if we share beds…" he was cut when Gon poked his head childishly. "What's wrong if we share beds? We always did that!" Gon looked at the albino suspiciously then looked away because he was irritated. "GON FREECS! What are you thinking?! I don't want to share beds with you because we might kick each other or worst, fall on this bed…"

"It's nothing! I'll behave now because I got your point… Gomen ne?"

The raven haired boy smiled at Killua then jumped on the bed. Killua sat beside him then he suddenly turned to Gon who is busy cuddling the pillows like a child. Before speaking, a thought came to his mind first. _Gon Freecs, you are so cute and that's the thing that I liked to you. I wish I can always see those kawaii movements that you does. But… everything has an end so I wish our FRIENDSHIP will last forever. _Gon noticed him so he looked at Killua's eyes.

"Oh Gon! I almost forgot that we should prepare our selves for the surprise for ossan later!"

After hearing that, Gon jumped out of the bed as well as Killua and they started fixing themselves. They will only wait for Kurapika's signal.

~HxHxHxH~

In the other room, Kurapika was sitting on the couch while Leorio was at the terrace looking at the sea. Since they came, Leorio didn't talk to Kurapika because he was disappointed, the day will end after a few minutes. _You told me that you will never forget this day… but now, it's like you are to oblivious to everything… _He heaved a deep sigh then tightened his grip on the railings of the terrace.

Because the door on the terrace was open, Kurapika felt the cold breeze that entered the room that's why something came to his mind. _Che'! The PLAN! _He turned his stare at Leorio. After that he walked towards him then decided to stand behind him. A warm hand was placed on the brunette's shoulder that's why the man turned to look at him then,

"Doshita Leorio…?"

"Nothing…"

After saying that, Leorio looked away because he want to see him first or even talk to him because he is so disappointed. Kurapika bit his lip then just embraced the man. Without thinking, he just said something to the brunette.

"Leorio-san, if you have a problem, just say it to me. I will try my best to help you."

"I'm alright Kurapika…"

He took away the hand of Kurapika then moved away from him. Because of an unknown reason, tears formed on his eyes. After that Leorio turned his back at him then. "Can you please leave me alone…" He was surprised with his own words so he looked at the Kuruta again. _I'm very rude!_

Kurapika felt hurt that's why he asked himself that _Kurapika! Why are you affected?! _Another thing that made him surprised was when tears flowed on his face. _Why are you crying! _He asked to himself then just lowered his head to hide his tears. "As you wish…"

After that he ran towards the door then went outside. He doesn't know that Leorio saw him crying that's why he sat on the couch then covered his face. He wanted to hurt himself for doing that to the blonde. "Ahh! Why did I told him that I am the reason why he is crying! Sorry Kurapika!"

~HxHxHxH~

Kurapika knocked at Killua and Gon's room. They opened the door for him excitedly but became surprised when they saw the tears in his eyes. "Why?" Gon asked him when they are inside the room. Kurapika doesn't know what Gon refers that's why he asked him.

"Why are you crying…?" Killua asked as he take a handkerchief inside his pocket and wiped the tears on the blonde's beautiful face. Killua gave the handkerchief to Kurapika so the blonde smiled to him. "Gomenasai guys… I am worried at Leorio… I don't know but I feel that Leorio is mad at me…"

Gon sat beside Kurapika then hugged him. Killua rolled his eyes then, "So ossan did this to you…?" The younger boy's eyes widen then he yelled. "Let's do the plan then! I think he is disappointed to us…" "Let's do this!" Killua yelled childishly. He walked beside Kurapika then smiled at him.

Their staring game ended when Gon interrupted. "By the way Killua! Let's arrange the mess here first." Killua and Kurapika looked around the room then raised an eyebrow at Gon who is giving them an innocent look. "There are no mess Gon…" Killua said coldly to the boy then crossed his arms at him. After that, Killua, Gon and Kurapika walked towards the other room.

~HxHxHxH~

KNOCK…

NO RESPONSE…

KNOCK…

NO RESPONSE AGAIN…

Because of that, the tree barged in then saw Leorio reading. The other was still oblivious to their presence so the blonde decided to walk in first. He suddenly sat beside Leorio then embraced him. He whispered something Leorio.

"Tanjyoubi Omedetou Leorio."

A smile formed on the other's lips then after that he felt that there is someone that watches them. "Looks like mommy and daddy is alright now…" Killua whispered then they went to the two and greeted the brunette. Leorio thanked them then patted their heads…

"I'm really surprised with this… I thought…"

"It's okay Leorio! Me, Kura and Kills will never forget this day!"

"Arigatou…"

~HxHxHxH~

The brunette was so surprised with them because he thought that they had forgotten his birthday. So he was so happy especially when Kurapika gave him a hug. He wants to say sorry for what he had done to him earlier. But it needs a correct timing of course.

"Arigatou minna! Watashi wa happi desu! To… Oyasumi!"

When Gon and Killua was inside their room, they sighed. It's been a tiring but happy day for them. Gon suddenly jumped at Killua then hugged him. "We successfully did it Kills!" After that he pulled out leaving the dumbfounded Killua then lay on the bed and covered himself with the blankets. "Oyasumi…"

Killua snapped out of his thoughts then he also went beside him and relaxed himself. "Oyasumi too Gon…"

On the other side, Leorio walked towards Kurapika then called him coyly. "Ku…ra…pi…ka… Sorry, I'm only lonely earlier. I thought you had really forgotten it so-" he was cut when the blonde placed his finger on the other's lips. "It's okay… souka this is for you…" Kurapika handed him a present that was wrapped perfectly.

When Leorio got it, the blonde suddenly turned his back at him then whispered to him. "O…ya…su…mi…" then lay on his bed then covered himself with the blankets. He didn't wait Leorio to greet back because he was really tired. So, Leorio just sat on has bed then whispered something.

Oyasuminasai… Aishiteru Kurapika… thanks for making me happy…" Leorio looked at him again then lay his body on the bed. The gift that he received was beside him. He really felt happy on his birthday.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC**

Shorter than the last one I think but it contains fluffiness and so many more hahaha! I wish you will still read the next one hahaha! Please read also Can't Let Go and please leave a review. That's my other fanfic! *_*

I need five reviews XD The first five to review will be lucky! XD HAHAHA! Sorry if Hisoka and Illumi was not on this chappie… I dunno, but maybe next time they will be here! XDD ^_^ So, I wish this satisfied you. See the box below… Un! That box! Click it then write something! Opinions, Suggestions, Mistakes and if you can no flames please… XD _**I have a surprise on the next chapter Hahahaha! Aishiteru minna to Arigatou gosaimashita! **_

_**Hahahaha! Hisachan1815 will always write a good chappie XD hahaha! **_

_**~Ja ne!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Chaste and Passion

"**What is life without You"**

**A/N:**

After a long time, here we go again! You know, school is very tiring… Many activities, many assignments, TRAUMATIZING QUIZZES and most of all, people that makes you annoyed! XD Even though you wanted to focus on your studies, they will always bother you… *sigh* But because I love going to school, I will not mind them and continue in maintaining my good grades. XD

Hey! Minna-san! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for answering my question about Retz. I like her character. Hehehe as well as Omokage! About the translations, Okay! I will write it! XD This chappie is full of fluffiness and a humor. It is written like this:

(translation)

By the way... this fanfic is a story about Yaoi that's why if you cannot bear with me, don't read… I also don't know if there will be a something… eeto… lemon here… just don't expect too much about THAT!

**Disclaimer:**

I love all the characters of Hunter X Hunter. Especially Leorio and Kurapika! I wish they were mine… All of them! But sadly, I cannot own them. *cries*

Back to the story… Enjoy!

_**Chapter 9: Chaste and Passion**_

__Leorio woke up early the next day. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. It was a hot day indeed, the sun shines bright and it found its way to enter the room. He went out of the bathroom with a towel that is wrapped around his waist exposing his torso. Luckily, the blonde was still sleeping that's why he will not receive a punch.

He walked towards his bed and noticed the gift of Kurapika. They say "Curiosity kills the cat" that's why he opened it and saw a red Hawaiian polo shirt. A faint smile appeared on his face when he remembered that he's with his Kurapika alone. He decided to wear the shirt and after he fixed himself, he walked towards the blonde's bed and sat there.

Few strands of golden locks were brushed away from the blonde's angelic face and after that, he just found himself staring at it. "He looks like an angel when sleeping, so innocent and vulnerable. But this beautiful appearance becomes scary when awake." He shivered at his own thoughts.

He cannot stop himself from caressing and staring at the blonde's luring appearance. There is a feeling of wanting to kiss the Kuruta but he doesn't want to die yet that's why he stayed on that position; Staring and caressing the blonde.

"Leorio! Come… b-back…*sob*"

Leorio suddenly took his hand away from Kurapika when he heard him called him. Few tears escaped from the blonde's eyes that's why he became more surprised. _Maybe he has a dream about me… _He was very curious about the blonde's dream but he cannot bother him in his sleep. He suddenly heard a sob from him again. "Do-don't *sob* go…"

Leorio wiped the tears on his face and he felt so worried for the blonde. So, he decided to whisper something on his ears.

"I will not leave you because you are my koi… I love you…"

Leorio smiled at the Kuruta's sleeping figure as if he can see him. He became surprised when Kurapika moved and suddenly hugged him, causing him to fall on the blonde's side. "Don't leave me…" he again mumbled. Leorio's heart became fast then he found himself looking into the blonde's face again.

He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's smaller frame then moved closer again. "I love you Kurapika…" because of that closeness, Leorio just closed his eyes then finally closed the gap between them. He brushed his lips on the other's lips, surprisingly, the other kissed back that's why he didn't pulled out.

He was cold, so cold even with the close contact of their bodies he still felt cold. But, it is also comforting. But, before the blonde realize that they are really kissing and wake up. Leorio decided to break their chaste kiss then slowly unwrapped their arms with each other. He stood up but his eyes were still fixed on Kurapika and his heart was still beating fast.

Before leaving, he whispered something on Kurapika again. "Aishiteru…" then he shut the door close.

It was Kurapika's first kiss if his aware of it. But its better that he will only think it as a simple dream than knowing that it is true because he might kill his "admirer".

~HxHxHxH~

Gon and Killua are sleeping peacefully. They are so tired because of the event last night. A ray of sunlight entered the room and reached Killua's face so. He felt uncomfortable with it that's why he covered his face with pillows and forced himself to sleep again. But, he cannot sleep again that's why he slowly sat and,

"Freaking sunlight…"

He whispered irritatingly to the innocent ray of sun. Killua turned around and was about to stand when he saw Gon. He was hugging his pillow and his appearance looks very cute that's why Killua bit his lip just to stop himself from giggling or maybe squealing. _My Gon was very innocent… That's why I like him…_

The albino decided to wait for Gon to wake up but, he is a kind of person that is easily bored that's why he lay on the bed again and played the other's hair. Still sleeping though, Gon felt that little movement that's why he turned around and he accidentally place his hands on the other's frame. "Killua… yamero…" (stop it) he mumbled.

Killua blushed when he felt that the other's hand was on his body but his face blushed even more when the "only accident" hug became true and Gon moved closer to him. He wanted to tease Gon that's why he childishly poked the other's nose then, "You're soooh… cute…"

The albino moved closer to Gon's face. What a clever boy. _I think I'm taking advantage on him!_ He said to himself because the gap between them was almost close and the fact that he can feel the other's breathing.

"Gon… Gon… wake up…" the albino said in his soft and low voice. Gon heard that someone is calling him so he woke up. "Nanda Kills?" (Why?) when he opened his eyes, he saw Killua eyes and it is staring at him. He realized that his hands were wrapped around the other's body that's why he immediately moved away.

"Ohayou Gon…" (good morning)

"Ne, ohayou Killua… why are you staring at me like that?"

He asked the albino in front of him. Killua noticed that his face is becoming red so he raised an eyebrow and sat up. "And why are you blushing like that?" The ex-assassin teased Gon. The boy looked away then he removed the blankets that is covering his body and sat up.

"I am not blushing! You are only creeping me…" he complained at the other. Killua sent him a look that says "really" and moved to him closer again. The younger nodded then lowered his head to avoid the other's stare.

"hontou? (really) what if I did this?"

He pulled Gon closer and because of that their faces became as close as earlier again. "My my~ Gon~" he says as he moves closer to Gon as if he will gonna kiss him. "Killua! Stop I-" Killua pushed Gon, causing him to fall on his pillows. "sssh… my little Gon… don't be nervous…" he said as he tightened his grip to Gon's hands.

"Killua! Stop it please!" Gon was trying to take his hands from Killua but the other possesses an incredible strength that's why he only shouted at him but inside, _Oh my! Killua! I'm so young for this! _He felt that Killua is near to him that's why he just closed his eyes because he is afraid. He is scared of what Killua will do to him until…

"Are you expecting me to do something bad to you?"

"U…un…"

"Hahaha! *laughs wickedly* so that's your weakness… IN YOUR DREAMS! Why would I do such thing to my bestfriend?! *laughs*"

After saying that, Killua went out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Gon was left dumbfounded and shocked; he really thought that Killua will do something on him. There was a side of him that keeps on yelling on his mind. _I really thought you would kiss me!_ He rolled his eyes and sweat dropped at his own thoughts.

~HxHxHxH~

Leorio reached the room of Gon and Killua. First he just stand there and stared at the innocuous door then finally he knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Gon! Killua! Are you awake?!"

He asked even though he doesn't know if the two was already awake. Gon who was blushing snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice and knocks of Leorio. The young boy ran towards the door and opened it then met Leorio. "Ohayou Leorio! Ohairi kudasai!" Leorio smiled at him then they entered the room.

The brunette wanted to laugh at the state of their room, it was like his apartment in Yorknew. _They are like me…_ The younger boy told Leorio to sit on their couch first because he will prepare coffee on him. "Thanks but no thanks Gon. Wait, where is Killua? I will go to the town now, would you like to come with me?" He smiled at Gon so the raven haired boy smiled at him too. "Hai! (yes) but matte, Killua is inside the bathroom. He's taking a bath." Leorio nodded then Gon told him to watch the tv first.

Few minutes later…

Killua walked out from the bathroom and was only clad with a towel that is wrapped at his waist. Killua has a smirk on his face then he faced Gon. "Do I look sexy Gon?" he asked bluntly but when he noticed that Leorio was there, he covered his mouth then gestured a peace sign. Gon's eyes widen again, seeing Killua like that and hearing him asking him that question.

"He-he-hentai!"

Gon squealed and covered his eyes. He ran behind Leorio then the brunette laughed at them. Killua wants o ran towards the younger boy but he is afraid to receive a punch. "Ne! Gon! I was just kidding!" he bowed his head then took his clothes on their bed. After that, he immediately ran towards the bathroom and locked it.

"He's like me sometimes… Gon by the way, why are you covering your eyes?"

"huh? I'm sorry Leorio… that hentai is only pissing me off."

The older chuckled again then placed his hand on Gon's shoulder. Gon just lowered his head then listened at Leorio. "It's okay, I always did that to Kurapika." Gon gasped at what he had heard. _Leorio does that always to Kurapika? So, he's also a hentai? _"What!? You always walk out of the bathroom naked?!"

This time, it was Leorio's time to make his eyes wide. Gon misunderstood him, he was saying that he always makes Kurapika pissed off. "Not that Gon! I mean… err… I always makes Kura pissed off." Gon nodded slowly because he got the other's point then after that, Leorio went in front of the bathroom then knocked on the door.

Killua heard some knocks that's why he thought that Leorio will tease him again about what he had done earlier. "Leorio, don't try to tease me again… what now?" he yelled irritatingly. Leorio frowned then just replied at him. "Kills… do you like to go to the town? Gon will go with me…"

Killua frowned while wearing his clothes. Gon will go out and he doesn't even tell that to him. "Ummn… thanks, I'll just go for a swim later… Just let Gon go with you" he said as he opened the door. Leorio bit his lip then walked towards Gon who is staring at them. "You should take a bath now…" The boy immediately nodded then ran towards the bathroom.

Few more minutes...

"Let's go? Bye Killua!" Gon said as he waved goodbye at Killua. The albino winked at Gon that's why the raven haired boy gave him a glare. Even though he receives glare from Gon, he managed to wave and smirked at them. "Itte kimasu! (take care)" then after that he closed the door and sat on the couch.

"What will I do now? Watashi wa kodoku desu… (I am alone) taikutusu na… (boring) *sigh*"

~HxHxHxH~

Kurapika is calling Leorio in his dream. But he felt something that's why he suddenly woke up. "Leorio!" he yelled. There are tears on his face that's why he bit his lip. Something flashed on his mind from his dream; a scene that he will not ever forget because…

"Leorio, you… you… kissed me?"

He asked himself anxiously and after that a chuckle escaped from his lips. _It can't be true. What kind of dream is that? It's so weird. By the way, where is he? _The blonde suddenly stood up then went in front of the mirror. After fixing his tousled hair, he walked towards the terrace and stared at the endless blue sea. "I'll gonna kill him if I saw him flirting…"

He became very bored on their room because his only alone that's why he decided to go to the other boys' room. When he arrived there, he knocked the door then after a while, he heard some footsteps. The door slowly opened, Killua raise an eyebrow at Kurapika and told the other to go inside first.

When they are inside, Kurapika asked Killua if he knows Leorio's whereabouts. Killua frowned at him then, "They went to the town earlier…" "They?" Killua nodded then told the Kuruta that Gon accompanied him. A smirk formed on the blonde's lips then, _so it means that I and Killua are inside a ROOM! ALONE! _

When Killua turned to look at Kurapika, he saw a mischievous grin on his face that's why he felt some shivers on his body. "Why are you smiling at me like that? you are creeping me Kurapika." The blonde suddenly shook his head abruptly and bit his inner chick. Killua's stare that he receives looks like the albino is really getting freaked out. "Gomen ne… (I'm sorry, okay?) I'm just in a good mood today."

Killua's eyes widen, _Hehehe… I think something happened earlier… maybe last night. _"hontoni? (really?) naze? (why?) because something happened between you and that ossan (old guy) last night? You look very happy…" Kurapika felt that he was about to faint with the question of Killua. What a dirty mind, he told to himself. But the blonde is not happy because of what Killua is saying, he is happy because he is left alone with him.

"NA! (no) Killua no hentai! (Killua is pervert)"

Killua laughed heartily when he saw Kurapika's action. Really, sometimes he has a hentai mind but it's only mild. The surprise that is obvious on the blonde's face earlier disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Alright Killua… I'll leave you now. Ohayou gosaimasu. (good morning)" After saying that he turned his back at Killua who is still staring at him.

When Kurapika was about to open the door, Killua suddenly ran towards him and caught his hand. The blonde blushed because of the contact of their hands. He stopped and turned to Killua again. _He's still holding my hand! What does he need?! _ "eeto… my hand…" Killua suddenly removed his hand to Kurapika's hand then lowered his head to hide the blush that formed on his face too.

"Kura-chan… can we go out later, I'm very bored…"

"Huh?!-"

"It's okay if you can't-"

"I'm not yet finished… alright, I'll go here later."

After that, Kurapika opened the door then walked along the corridor. Killua smiled then closed the door.

~HxHxHxH~

The blonde was running along the hallway, not aware of anything that he can…

**BOOM!**

He bumped on someone and they both fell on the ground. He suddenly stood up and helped the man to stand up. "Gomenasai… Gomenasai…" When they are both standing, Kurapika looked at the man and became shocked. He has red hair and he holds a card. What!? RED HAIR! He's sight suddenly darkened because of what he had seen.

"HISOKA!?"

The jester chuckled then moved closer to him. Because of that, Kurapika jumped and saw someone behind Hisoka. It was Illumi who is giving him an emotionless stare. Hisoka smirked at him then, "Oh! Hello there Kuruta boy…" Hisoka teased so, Kurapika got pissed off then he yelled at them. He didn't remember that they are in a hotel and just screamed their because of his anger. "What do you need?!" he asked as he gives them a murderous glare.

"Kurapika-kun~ we just went here to k-"

"Hisoka… what did I told you…"

It was obvious that Illumi wasn't asking because his tone expresses annoyance in it too. Kurapika was getting impatient, he feels something that he can't determine. "I am asking why you are here." It was not a simple sentence, it's like an order. Illumi heaved a sigh then answered bluntly that made Kurapika more annoyed.

"We are here for a vacation... Do you have a problem with that? If no, just mind your own business and don't ever bother us… Let's leave Hisoka."

The two walked away leaving Kurapika alone. The blonde felt like killing Illumi for saying that to him. _What the heck, I don't care about their freaking affairs. I really DON'T CARE! How could that pesky assassin tell me those things… K'so! If he's not Killua's aniki (older brother), I will definitely fight him… _After that, He walked towards their room and slammed the door because of his anger.

~HxHxHxH~

The raven haired assassin stopped walking that's why his companion stopped too. Hisoka gave him a stare that made him avert his stare to him. "Any problem Illumi…" the assassin gave him a mild glare then spoke up. "Hisoka… you should be careful…"

He suggested to Hisoka who seems to busy with his cards instead of listening to him. The jester clicked his tongue then rolled his eyes. "Souka…(I see) I will be more cautious next time… shimpai ne… (hey don't worry) After that, the two continued walking.

~HxHxHxH~

When Kurapika was taking a bath, he remembered the smile of Killua. He remembered the feelings that he felt earlier when they were together. But! He remembered his dream again that's why he placed his lithe fingers on his lips. "That dreams seems true… But why Leorio? He is only my bestfriend?" He asked, wishing that someone would answer that question.

He is really bothered about that, but he just decided not to mind it anymore. Anyways, it was just a dream and he should not be anxious with that because he doesn't have a feelings for Leorio that's why they will not do that foolish thing. He likes Killua, not him. But another thing struck him again and made him feel goose bumps.

_Why are those two here… It's not a vacation I think. They seems planning something… something bad… I don't trust them… They're so deceiving. _He remembered that Killua is only alone to their room. What if they do something bad on him or kidnapped him. Surely Kurapika would not take it that's why he rushed himself.

After fixing himself, he ran towards Killua's room then knocked again. "I'm here!" he said. Killua opened the door for him but for some reasons, Kurapika felt that he cannot move. Maybe it's because of the sight. Seeing your secret love shirtless? Maybe you too can feel that feeling. Killua smiled at him then pulled him inside the room.

When they are inside Killua didn't control himself and just chuckled. "Kurapika! *chuckles* whatever you wear, you still looks like a pretty lady!" Kurapika glared at Killua because of what he had said to him but it was only a façade. Inside of him was; _Really, pretty lady huh? _Killua gave him a what-the look then just told him that they will go now.

"Owari! (finish) let's go!"

Before Kurapika could speak, Killua just caught his hand again and pulled him. The albino held his hand while running that's why he can't stop himself from blushing.

_I wish we could stay like this forever…_

~HxHxHxH~

**TBC**

Owari! Finally I'm finished with this super long chappie! Hahaha! Did you like it?! Did the fluffiness satisfied you?! XD So many questions, just answer it by reviewing guys! By the way, Illumi and Hisoka are here! Pf course they will play an important role here. "What?" just continue reading!

To be clear too… Butterfree-san, Kurapika is head over heels inloved with Killua here. He is just afraid to show it. So, it means that this will have a KilluKura pair. Hahaha! I am so excited! Just wait for the other pairings.

Oh! Another thing, I missed my brother! Hisoka! XD

Hisoka: *_sweat drop_* imouto?

Un! You're my aniki! XD Look! He's happy to know that I am he's long lost sister! XD Aniki I love you hahaha! Please, before my aniki could kill me XD for calling him my aniki… Review! I need to see that before I faint XD

Arigatou Gosaimasu to aishiteru minna!

~Jane!


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding huh?

"**What is Life without You"**

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Aitai! I need to say something to clear things up. The girl in the story is not Kurapika. She's just an OC that I put there as a receptionist and I don't know if I will use her again.

Butterfree-san, thanks for suggesting that I should put a reason behind the love. I will try to place it on this chapter or on the other chapter. Arigatou Gosaimasu! Please keep on reading and reviewing. ^_^

The chapter is full of fluffs and stuffs that give me goose bumps. XD Hahahaha! *_* This is a KilluKura chapter that's why, BE EXCITED! BE ASTONISHED! XD Joke! Hahaha! I think after this chapter, another KilluKura chapter will take place XD

This contains Yaoi/ BL/ Shounen ai or whatever we call this kind of pairing. So, if you don't want to read those stuffs. I will not force you.

**Disclaimer:**

I am not the owner of HxH and its characters, It belongs to Togashi-sensei. I only own the plot and the OCs. (if ever).

_That's all! Enjoy Reading! ^_^_

_**Chapter 10: Bonding huh?**_

__I am Kurapika Kuruta, the only living Kuruta in the world. Living in a very miserable life is hard especially when the fact that "you are only alone" and "no one will help you" came into your mind. When it struck me, I wanted to die. It is true, no one will help me get over in this miserable life.

After the death of my clan, I lived and grew in a cold world that molded me and helped me to be strong. But I didn't find happiness in this life, I want something. I need someone that can help me get over this. Those people that suddenly came into my life; _my friends. _They slowly heal the wound in my heart and I found happiness when I met them. I learned how to smile again and I also learned something that's so special with them. I knew how to love.

Killua Zoldyck is the person who thought how to love again. Why? Because I saw myself to him. We are almost the same in some points. He is a boy that with his young age had suffered with his own family because he is the successor while I am not only the survivor but also the heir of our clan. Because I am the heir, it is the must to continue the bloodline of the Kuruta. But how can I do such thing when I love another person. I also devoted my life in avenging them from the Genei Ryodan who killed them.

Like Killua, there is a future that is already prepared for us. But there are also differences between us. Killua managed to escape that destiny and lived a life in which he can control but me, I can't do that. I need to avenge my clan and find justice for them.

But I am also a normal person that wants to be happy. Even though no one can help me get over with this, someone can help me change. The person that I loved the most is the only one that can change me.

**Normal POV**

"Kurapika?" The blonde blinked from his deep thoughts when he heard the voice Killua. He gave him a smile and the other smiled back at him too. But the two of them felt a shiver that ran to their spines. While wandering around the beach, the two noticed a group of girls that is following them. Some of them are squealing and when the two turned to look at them, their noses bled.

The two sweatdropped when the girls yelled. "Yo! Look at them! They are very sweet! I love them! Kyaa!" Kurapika looked at Killua questioningly. Wait! They realized that fact that they are still holding each other's hands that's why the Kuruta pulled his own hands. Killua felt the sudden action that's why he placed his hands into his pocket.

"Ahh… hold each other's hands again!"

"HOLD! HOLD! HOLD! HOLD!"

They screamed endlessly. Killua frowned then faced Kurapika. "Kura-chan, I think they are Yaoi Fangirls…" he whispered. Kurapika's eyes widen then he suddenly yelled, "WHAT!? YAOI FA-" and was immediately cut when Killua pulled him. It seems that the other was carrying him because of the force that Killua used just to escape from the obsessed girls.

Kurapika stole a glance at the girls who are still following them. The two ran as fast as they could because the girls are running towards them. "What shall we do!? Killua! I don't want to run forever!" Luckily Killua saw an abandoned house that's why they ran toward it and locked the door. But the girls didn't stop, they are now knocking at the door and pleading at the two to let them in.

"Pesky *pants* fangirls…" Killua groaned. Kurapika was panting heavily, he cannot breathe well. So, Killua went near him and rubbed his back. He brushed few strands from the blonde's face that made Kurapika blush. _Killua please don't leave me, I want to stay with you… here… forever… _The albino became anxious for the blonde and he asked if he's alright.

"Yeah… stay with me…"

Killua suddenly moved further from the blonde because of what he had said. "What are you saying? Are you hallucinating?" Killua said while staring at the blonde suspiciously. Kurapika snapped out of his thoughts then asked the albino why he asked that kind of question to him. "I am asking if you are alright… You suddenly said yeah… stay with me…" He said, trying to imitate the blonde.

The blonde bit his lip then let out a nervous giggle. He tried to make an excuse for the albino's question. "Really? Anou… I am alright now. How about you? Daijobu desu ka? (Are you alright?)" Killua nodded then take Kurapika to the couch inside the house. They sat there for a while. The blonde crossed his arms then stared at the albino. "I wonder why those obsessed fangirls chased us earlier. Anou… Kills?" Killua raised an eyebrow then realized something. "I don't know… Oh! I remembered that you held my hand first!"

"Masaka! You're the one who pulled me earlier."

The blonde rolled his eyes then moved away from Killua who is now planning to tease him. "Don't be angry my darling Kurapika…" The albino teased while activating his nen. The Kuruta didn't want what Killua had said and he also noticed that the albino was activating his nen. So, he looked at him with his scarlet eyes that made the ex-assassin shudder.

Killua stopped using his nen as well as Kurapika. The fangirls' noise can still be heard vividly outside that's why the beautiful blonde suggested that they should stay there for a while. Kurapika felt a sudden fierce pain on his head that's why not intentionally; he rested his head on the other's shoulder. Killua became surprised at the sudden action but decided to pretend that he did not felt it.

He turned his gaze from the wall to Kurapika then felt something. He noticed that the face of Kurapika that is so beautiful and tranquil was now pale so he knew that the blonde is tired now. He slowly caressed the blonde's face then,

"Kurapika, do you like me?"

With his frank question, the blonde suddenly sat then faced Killua. "What do you mean Killua?" the albino smirked at him then moved closer. Kurapika's face became red that rivaled his scarlet eyes. "Naze (why?) Kurapika? Should I ask do you love me?"

_Aishiteru Killua! I loved you ever since we've met!_

Those words were the thing that he wanted to say to him but he controlled himself. This is not the right time to confess. "Why would I love a boy like me?! Killua wake up!" he said to Killua then walked away, pretending that he is angry at him. He saw a room and entered it not minding the fact that the albino was still apologizing at him and saying that he was just kidding.

"It is not a good joke baka!" Kurapika said coldly as he sent disappointed glares at Killua. Killua went to Kurapika then cuddled him. Of course the blonde felt embarrassed because of his friend that is cuddling him and purring like a neko. (cat) So, he surrendered and, "Souka, souka gomenasai too Killua…"

Because of that statement, Killua pulled out then cupped the other's chin. Kurapika got pissed off again so he's scarlet eyes activated then he suddenly pushed Killua away. He was about to yell at Killua again but he stopped because he saw that the other's expression changed.

The albino went to a corner and sulked. He hid his face by his pale hands. Kurapika walked to him and felt a tinge of pain in his chest. _ I don't mean to do that Killua… _The blonde crouched then rubbed Killua's back. "Ne! I am sorry If hurt you… I didn't mean to do that, sorry… sorry Killua."

When Killua felt that the other was serious, he suddenly kicked him then ran outside the house. Luckily, the fangirls had surrendered or they will be sent flying by the strength of Killua Zoldyck. Kurapika groaned then stood up. He slowly went out of the old house then followed him outside.

~HxHxHxH~

There are many people on the beach that's why it is hard to find a naughty boy like Killua. When he was so focused on searching, someone pushed him that made him fall on the sand. His hands became dirty as well as his knees that's why he cleaned them then turned to look at the person that pushed him. "Baka Killua! Just wait for me to kill you!" He said to Killua who is running away from him.

~HxHxHxH~

Minutes had passed in chasing Killua through the crowds who is as many as the sand on the shore. Finally, the blonde had captured him then hit the back of Killua's head. The albino became pissed off too because of what Kurapika did to him that's why he caught the blonde's hand then started wrestling him like what he does on Gon.

The blonde didn't want what they are doing. He is not like his other friends who likes to tackle each other or wrestle with them that's why when he noticed that they are starting to catch the attention of the crowds, he suddenly stood up then left Killua alone.

Killua realized what he had done to his blonde friend was wrong. He had forgotten that he is not Gon that's why he did that to the blonde. He chased the fuming blonde then when he had a chance, he pulled his hand then,

"Kurapika, I o ayamaru… (I apologize)"

"Let go of me Killua!"

Anger marked his tone as he swatted Killua's hand. He didn't trust the other one this time because of what he had done inside the house. Killua was still following Kurapika so, "Killua, can you just leave me alone?" after saying that, he ran just to escape Killua.

He felt very bad for doing that to the ex-assassin but even though he loves him, he needs to teach him a lesson.

"Chotto matte kudasai(please wait a second) Kurapika! Kurapika!"

Killua ran after him and when they reached the shoreline again, a surprising thing happened.

"Oh! What a coincidence! What is happening huh~"

A red-haired man with a deck of card on his hand and a man with a long raven hair approached them. It is obvious that Killua's eyes widen when he saw his aniki and the fact that he cannot move his body again struck him. He wanted to run this time but what will he do if his body is not cooperating with him?

"Hi little brother…" Illumi greeted with his usual cold tone and his trademark emotionless face. He walked towards Killua who is trembling with fear. "Aniki, why are you here?" Illumi again stepped forward towards his scared brother. He didn't answer the boy's question and took another step towards him but when he was so near, Kurapika blocked him then threatened:

"Don't you dare to touch him Illumi Zoldyck!"

With Kurapika's statement, Illumi got pissed a little bit so he sent a glare to him. The two are exchanging glares until something interrupted them, Hisoka's card. "Chill guys~ *sigh* Illumi~ let's just leave the love birds…" He gave Illumi a mischievous smirk before walking towards his side.

"By the way, where is ringo-chan?"

"You don't need to know Hisoka…"

Killua said then turned to face Kurapika. Hisoka raised an eyebrow then he and Illumi just leave them. The albino tapped the blonde's shoulder that is very angry. Kurapika faced him. Frowning, raising an eyebrow, and eyes blazing with its crimson color. "Kura-chan, It's my entire fault, sorry."

Hearing Killua apologizing and expressing too many feelings the blonde's eyes turned to its normal blue color. He gave Killua a heartfelt smile then fixed his hair gently. "We should eat breakfast now, Leorio and Gon I not here so I think we should eat first." Kurapika asked and he heard that the other's stomach grumbled so he just pulled Killua to the nearest restaurant.

~HxHxHxH~

After eating breakfast, they went to the shoreline again. Kurapika remembered something while they were eating.

_**Flashback: **_

While eating, no one spoke that's why Kurapika decided to start a conversation. "Killua" he called to the boy that is busy with his food. Killua looked at Kurapika then asked him why innocently. Kurapika felt bothered when he looked at Killua that's why…

"What did your aniki told you when he called you yesterday?"

"He asked me if they can join us in our vacation here… I don't know how they knew that so, I am really worried now Kura-chan…"

That caused Kurapika to feel goose bumps on his body so he pouted and held the other's hand. "Killua, no matter what happen, we will be here for you… especially me… I will gonna do everything just to be sure that you are safe." When he told that, he felt that he is like confessing on him because of what he had said. The albino had a tint of blush on his cheek then he thanked him for supporting him.

~HxHxHxH~

Killua frowned then just spoke up. "What do you think they are doing now?" he said slowly. The blonde heaved a sigh of dissatisfaction then frowned too. "I think they were buying too many foods or the worst thing that happened was… Leorio is still flirting with all the girls in the town…"

Killua's eyes glimmered again then he chuckled a bit. "Oh! You are worried that Leorio might find his true love there ne?" Kurapika's face suddenly flushed red then he gave Killua a confused look. The albino added something more to his speech but he cut himself when he noticed that Kurapika closed his eyes.

"I am only answering your previous question Killua. If that happened on Leorio, I'll be the first one that will be happy for him…"

He tried to change his bitter tone into a normal one but failed. Something inside him was not happy. Killua looked at Kurapika who is presently annoyed. The blonde noticed his stare so, "STOPLOOKINGATMELIKETHAT!" he yelled fastly as if the words are really connected with each other.

Within his blush, he still managed to hide it from the albino who turned his stare away from him and looked at the endless blue sea. An idea entered his mind again. "Kura-chan! Let's take a swim!" after saying that, before Kurapika can complain, he carried him towards the sea and threw him on the water.

~HxHxHxH~

A shadow appeared in a dark alley. In front of the shadow, there are silhouette of two people who is standing against the entrance of the alley.

"It's my pleasure to help you…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC:**

Minna! It's not as long as the last chappie but, I really wanted to thank my muse because of this. Seriously, I'm not really into the pairing of Killua and Kurapika (no offense to the fans) Hehehe.. Gomen minna… *bows* I didn't expect that I could write this!

Another chapter was all about… Himitsu! Bleh! *stucks tongue out* and who are those people in the end part? *giggles* Guess who!

Hisoka: *sweatdrop* what are you looking at?

Illumi: Stop that Hisaka or I will kill you! *emitting a strong dangerous aura*

Hisaka: Aniki! Your wife/husband whatever is fighting me again! Help!

Kuroro: Crazy people… don't mind them… they are always like that. *sigh*

Hisaka: AHHHH! STOP THAT ILLUMI_SAMA! READERS! I wish that it satisfied you! But can you tell me if I did right on the "behind the love" thing? I said stop it! AHHH! DON'T KILL MEEEEH! *dodges Illumi's pins* Thanks! Not you FREAK! *runs* By the way, the first part was written in Kura's POV. It was when he and Killua ran towards the shore, he suddenly think why did he fell for him. XD

Wait another thing! Before Illumi-sama kills me, I suggest that you should listen to the character song of Machi! "Threads -Cruel Spider- (Machi)" Just search it! It's so cute hahaha! ITTE! ITTE!

*the smoke suddenly appeared and covered the whole place*

Kuroro: *sweatdrop* chaos… _**R&R minna.**_That author needs another two or three reviews.

Hisaka: *cough* *cough* *appears behind Kuroro* I will update it soon if you gave me ten XD!

Illumi: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!*threw a pin towards Hisaka*

Hisaka: *escapes* AHH!

Hisoka and Kuroro: *sweatdrop* Is that really Illumi or a monster? Just R&R minna… bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Encounter

**A/N:**

Hisaka here again! I am clearing something again… The girl in my summary is someone who is not from the anime. To cut it short, she is my OC. I wish that you won't be so mean to her because she will play a role that will make something change as I said on the summary. XD

Sorry if the last chapter contains too much dose of OOCness. I am really sorry but if I will not make them OOC here, my idea will not work. I am saying that this chapter contains OOCness too especially for Killua and Kurapika. I am also saying that I include someone in this chapter that I am not sure if will also appear on the next chappies. Wanna know? Just read! ^_^

It took a long period of time to type this because I had some problems. Right Illumi?

Illumi: … Just do the disclaimer baka…

Hisoka: Illumi, she's sick that's why show some care to her. Imouto! Odaiji ni *kisses her forehead*

Hisa: Kyaa! I love you too! *blushes* I do not own HxH! The plot and the girl is the only one I own.

_**Chapter 11: Encounter**_

The town was full of local people and tourists. You can see different faces, different colors and other things around it. It is true that this is a progressive town and the proofs of it are the tourists that visited the beautiful architectures and sites around the town.

Leorio and Gon was about to go home when the younger boy shouted. "Leorio! I want ice cream! Let's go to that ice cream shop please!Please!" he said using his kawaii puppy look face that Leorio cannot resist that's why he twitched his eyebrows then crouched infront of Gon. "We should be at the hotel now. Kura and Kills must be waiting for us. Let's just try it next time." The boy frowned then looked at the brunette with teary eyes that made the other guy feel guilt.

The brunette was controlling his self because he doesn't want to give in to Gon again. But when the boy started to frown more and his eyes watered more too, Leorio just agreed because he doesn't want the younger boy to cry.

"Souka (I see)yamero (stop it), Gon we'll go their but we should hurry up. Kurapika will scold us again." "Yay!" the raven haired boy dragged Leorio to the ice cream shop.

~HxHxHxH~

While Gon was busy finding his favorite ice cream, Leorio wandered around. While wandering, someone caught his attention, a lady that is also inside the store.

He slowly walked towards her. We know that Leorio likes to flirt with girls sometimes but this girl gave him a different feeling. "Hi miss… May I know your name?" the lady was surprised with Leorio's approach. She turned to look at Leorio and met his brown orbs. After a minute of observing each other, Leorio thought that the girl would not answer him that's why when…

"Me? Anou... I am Osaki Fujiko, nice meting you mister?..."

Leorio's lips suddenly curved into a smile then, "Oh! I am Leorio Paladiknight. Nice meeting you too Osaki-chan…" He gave the girl a smile again then said goodbye to her. Osaki stole a glance at him first then smiled before continuing what she is doing earlier.

_She's cute…_ he blushed at his thoughts and tried not to look again at his new acquainted person but his body betrayed him that's why he went back to the place where he left her.

The brunette felt disappointed when he saw the girl out of the store that's why he just looked at her while she is slowly disappearing at the endless amount of people that is also outside. But despite of that crowd, Leorio still saw someone that made his eyes widen.

~HxHxHxH~

The boy paid at the counter for the ice cream that on his hand. He was so happy because Leorio allowed him to eat ice cream again. They had been wondering around the town that's why Leorio had treated him so many times. He was about to taste the luring ice cream when

"Gon! Hayake come here! Gon!"

The boy ran towards Leorio as fast as he could but when he was there, he found Leorio trembling. His face was pale and his eyes were snapped wide in horror. "Leorio? Naze? (why?)" Gon asked worriedly at his companion.

"i…is th…that…?"

He trailed off that made the other boy became more curious because he cannot understand Leorio again. "L-look at th-that man!" he said while pointing at the man that is standing beside a phonebooth. Gon felt that there's a sudden range of anger that run on him when he recognized the man. "Is that Kuroro?!"

"Yeah! I thought that bastard already died! K'so! I want to know why he is here. But how?!"

"*groan* Kuroro… Leorio let's stalk him…"

~HxHxHxH~

Killua and Kurapika are splashing water at each other. This is the first time that they bond with each other like this. Killua thinks that he is now happy even he's only with the blonde but a sudden memory flashed into his mind that's why he stopped playing then stared at the shore.

He is wondering why Gon and Leorio is still not arriving. "Daijobu desu ka? (are you alright?)" The blonde inquired and it is obvious that anxiety marked his tone. Killua just shook his head then walked out of the water without saying a word.

The blonde sighed then just followed him too.

~HxHxHxH~

_I missed Gon, I wonder why are they not here yet. What the heck did they do this time? I feel so bored now. _He thought to himself as he walks out of the water. He misses Gon now, he wants to see him now. He wishes that the boy would arrive now because.

_I hate the feeling that I always feel when he's not around. I wonder why did I let him go with ossan earlier? Watashi no kureiji desu! (I am crazy!) Baka (Idiot) Killua! I don't want to hurt Kurapika but I am not really satisfied even though we're doing something together. I cannot find the sense of excitement without my Gon… What's happening to me!_

When he arrived at the shore, he suddenly stopped then just sit on the cold sand, ignoring the fact that the blonde was worriedly asking him why did he do that.

His heart was pounding wildly and he doesn't care about anyone's affairs now except his. He noticed that the blonde decided to stop bothering him with his sudden sulking and just mind his own business.

~HxHxHxH~

"Where is he now Leorio?" the little bit nervous child asked the brunette who's eyebrows are now creased. The brunette feel like punching Kuroro. He doesn't mind what Gon asks him or what he says, he just observed Kuroro's actions and wishing that he cannot find a reason for hurting him.

~HxHxHxH~

The blonde noticed the sudden coldness of Killua to him that's why he just stopped and kept quiet for a while. "Kurapika? What do you think Gon and Leorio do now?"

_ Hmmn… that's like my question to him earlier… What is he thinking? Why does he looks so worried? _The albino noticed the stare that the blonde gives him so he covered his face then,

"Stop that! It's embarrassing!" he yelled then suddenly stood up. The blonde, instead of stopping to look at him, he continued it but it was did secretly now. Killua was just standing there, looking at the sea using his poker face and cold eyes but the blonde knew that he still feels something.

Because of an unknown reason, a shiver suddenly ran on his spine and he felt that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He doesn't want that kind of feeling that's why he decide to ask Killua if he still wants to take a swim but with his surprises, the boy agreed then childishly pulled him through the water again.

The albino just did that to decrease the boredom that he feels right now. Killua wished that Kurapika can help him with that.

~HxHxHxH~

The two was now standing infront of a restaurant. They are still stalking Kuroro. Yes the leader of the Genei Ryodan, despite of the fact that he is a very dangerous person.

Kuroro felt that someone was stalking him so, he decided to go inside the restaurant to fool them but, he became irritated when he still sensed them. At first, he thought that it is only a wrong feeling but when it took so long, he said to himself that he must be more cautious.

_Who are the bastards that keeps following me?_

Gon and Leorio were feeling bored until Kuroro finally went out of the restaurant and headed to a street. They followed him until they noticed that the place was so eerie and gloomy. No person was there except for them. They felt uneasy with the place that's why they let their senses be more sensitive and didn't let their guard off.

Kuroro suddenly stopped then observed the whole place, he felt that there is a sudden range of auras around. He cannot use nen that's why he cannot find where it came from so,

"Bastards! If I were you, I will come out and show my coward face now! I know you're still following me!"

He walked back and forth as he sensed the whole place. He also changed his position into a fighting stance that made the two gasp because they didn't expect this. They didn't plan to show themselves to Kuroro and especially they didn't expect that despite of the loss of his nen, he will still sense them.

Leorio gave Gon an anxious look, he was not scared but he didn't want to mess up with Kurapika's mortal enemy. The younger boy sidled towards him then told him that they should show up now. The brunette doesn't like the idea and he wanted to tell Gon that he will not agree to do that but, he was surprised when the boy was not infront of him now.

To be exact, he was behind Kuroro. Leorio doesn't have any choices now but to come out too.

Kuroro felt them that's why he turned around to look who they are and then, when he recognized them, a sly smile formed on his lips. Gon gave him a deadly glare that made his anger obvious. Leorio just stood there emotionlessly and just looks at Kuroro plainly as if he was bored.

The Spider's head finally spoke up. "Oh! I remember you. You are the companions of the chain-user right?" He asked while smirking but when he received silence because no one answered him he just frowned at them then asked again. "Souka(I see) I will take that as yes. I will not inquire more because I think you two will not speak."

Leorio's emotionless state earlier was replaced by an aggravated one at the same time; it was also as if he wanted to do something not so good now. Like fighting him or what. "Why are you here Kuroro?!" The leader became annoyed at his question. He read to the brunette's action that he was now angry so he asked him that exacerbated the situation more.

"So, do you want to fight me or just inquire? I don't want to waste my time with you. So just tell me what do you want baka?"

"HOW DARE YOU KURORO!"

The younger boy lost his temper then ran towards him. When he was now beside him, he gave him a punch. Kuroro was moved from his place because of Gon's punch so he teased them more. "That hurts…" even though his jaw aches he still managed to give them a smile that gave the two a feeling of wanting to make him sleep forever.

Leorio bit his lip angrily then glared more at Kuroro. He slowly walked towards Gon who is standing infront of him. "Baka! Answer me why are you here!?"

Despite of the anger that marked his tone, Kuroro still doesn't answered them so Gon really wanted to fight him and was also about to punch him when Leorio restrained him then, "Yamete kudasai Gon. (Please stop) Calm down… Kurapika will not be happy if we killed that bastard. He wanted to see him suffering by taking his nen away so enough of that Gon." He explained.

"But! Bu-"

"No buts! Let's leave…"

He commanded to Gon that he is now pulling away from the Spider's head.

"Cowards! Say to your chain-user friend Shi'ne! (die)"

With what he had uttered, Leorio stopped walking and his sight dimmed. He loses his temper then ran punched Kuroro's stomach. The impact that his body received made him crouch down and spit some blood.

He didn't expect that he will do that to him but anger really made him do that. "How dare you curse Kurapika you-" "Leorio! Stop it!" The brunette stood straight again facing Kuroro who is still crouching down, he closed his fist then spoke calmly again.

"I want to kill you Kuroro but Kurapika will not agree with me bastard. But although I will allow you to live, I will not let you call us especially my Kurapika a coward." He gave Kuroro a glare then turned around. He kicked the innocuous stone infront of him then walked away with Gon of course.

"Shi'ne aho! (die idiot!)"

They left Kuroro on that street off guard and in pain.

~HxHxHxH~

When they are near the hotel, Gon asked the brunette. "Earlier, I heard you said 'my Kurapika' to Kuroro. What is the meaning of that?" Leorio who is looking at the sparkling blue sea was bothered by Gon's innocent question so, he looked at them then smiled. _Kurapika is the most precious person in my life now, that's why he is mine even though only in my dreams._

He chuckled at his thought then he gave the young boy an answer that will hide his true intentions for saying that. "Anou… sono? (that) forget it, it's not nothing." Gon crossed his arms then gave Leorio a suspicious look because he is still not contented with his answer.

To make the boy forget their topic, Leorio told him that they will go to their room and eat breakfast first because he said that Kurapika told him that they already finished eating breakfast. Gon just nodded then pulled Leorio. He really had forgotten his question earlier.

~HxHxHxH~

After eating, the two went to the shore then searched for them. They were surprised when they heard two familiar voices from the shore.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"I don't want!"

The voices caught their attention that's why their eyes widen when they saw Kurapika and Killua at the shore, sweetly playing with each other. Leorio didn't want what he had seen so, he just sighed then tried to tease Gon. "Totemo atsui koibito ga mieru Gon… (I can see a couple who are passionately inloved)"

Gon glared at him that made the brunette surprised with his sudden action. He just tried to ignore him and called the two to interrupt their intimate moment together.

The two looked at them then when Killua saw Gon, he suddenly sprinted towards them. The blonde just smiled at them then silently followed Killua towards them.

"Gon, what's up?" Killua asked innocently. _K'so anata ga kirai desu Kurapika! _He didn't answer but just glared at them. The albino was surprised at Gon so he raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll go to the room. I feel tired." After that, without a word, he just walked away leaving the three dumbfounded.

The blonde asked Leorio what happened but of course, Leorio don't know because Gon just acted like that. He was alright earlier but now he looks angry. _But why? _Killua was about to chase him when the blonde stopped him. "Let him be…" he said calmly.

Leorio was worried at Gon's state now. He was still looking at Gon who is walking away but when he disappeared in the crowd, he turned to the two again. He doesn't know that the two left him now and took a swim again. He felt jealous at them and the fact that Kurapika was ignoring him was bothering him too. So, he decided to go back to his room again.

Kurapika noticed him then went to him again. "Where are you going Leorio?" The brunette didn't answer him that's why Kurapika felt irritated at him. He suddenly hit Leorio's head then asked him again.

"I am tired Kurapika…" He replied coldly to the blonde that's why Kurapika pulled him then told him that if he will walk out too, he will ignore him the whole vacation. Leorio doesn't want that to happen so he just agreed to the blonde.

Kurapika noticed the shirt that Leorio as wearing was his gift so he felt touched and, "Hey! That was my gift.", "Yeah, I like it…" the brunette answered quickly with a smile on his face.

"Wah! So sweet!"

Killua teased them that's why Kurapika suddenly moved away from him then they gave Killua a glare and chased him all around the shore.

~HxHxHxH~

Gon was sitting on their bed and he was crying. He really felt jealous with the scene of Killua and Kurapika. _Looks like his my rival now… _He thought bitterly. Gon knows that treating Kurapika a rival was wrong but the way he and Killua played earlier was wrong for him too.

He was also disappointed that Killua didn't chase him. Because of his anger, he threw a pillow on the floor then yelled. "I HATE YOU KILLUA! ESPECIALLY YOU KURAPIKA! *sob* I hate *sob* you all…" He didn't stop himself because it was too painful for him.

He didn't experienced to be with his friend that kind of way that's why there was also envy in him now…

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisaka: minna! Finally I am finished with this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, I am very stressed with my school these days because tests is coming to no end and it really makes my head hurt.

Kuroro: why am I there in your chapter? Look at me now, I have bruises… *sulks*

Hisaka: Oh I'm sorry Kuroro-san! I needed to put you there to add more thrill XD *runs to Kuroro then hugs him*

Leorio: Oi! Minna! I'm here!

Gon: As well as me!

Hisaka: *eyes widen then left Kuroro and threw herself at Leorio* Gon! Leorio! *purrs*

Leorio: Hisa-chan, why are you purring?

Hisoka: *takes Hisa* yamero! Enough Hisa you're sick am I right? Oh! Hi ringo-chan!

Gon: *shivers* *walks away*

Hisa: No! I am not sick anymore aniki! NOOOOH!

Illumi: *stucks tongue out* Just read and review minna…

Gon: Arigatou Gosaimasu! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Truth?

**A/N:**

Here we go again for another chappie! Did you like the last one? XD If yes, give more reviews! Arigatou Readers especially reviewers, you gave me inspiration in writing more chapters of this story. I know I am not a perfect author but still, thanks for reading.

Sorry for the OOCness of the characters, that is the thing that I cannot remove here XD so please just bear with me. ^_^

Illumi: Ahh… the little girl is so sentimental now…

Hisa: Yeah… but still, you don't care about me…

Illumi: Hisa… *walks towards her* gomen but, I want to clear this to you… I want you to know that I-

Kurapika: Yo! Hisaka! Stop making me so childish here.

Hisa: …

Illumi: Kurapika! You ruined our scene!

Kurapika: Whatever… *walks away*

_**To the story again minna-san! *_* XD**_

_**Chapter 12: Truth?**_

**Gon's POV**

My heart was aching so much and I cannot blame myself for feeling that. I love Killua so much and I don't want anyone else to have him, even my other bestfriend.

I felt really jealous at what they are doing earlier because Killua looks very happy with him. Unlike when he's with me, we always fight and it's hard for us to agree with each other. I can feel that he only sees me as a simple friend that will always on his back and a simple friend that someday he will leave because of someone more special. I feared that day so much.

I am still crying under the blankets when I heard the door clicked.

"Gon… are you alright?"

Killua immediately asked as he entered the room. He's voice was cold but I can feel that he is worried about me. I immediately wiped my eyes because I do not want him to see me like this. I took a peek on the room and saw him walking towards me.

I hid myself more under the blankets, trying to hide every trails of the hurt and wishing that he would not go to me and inquire about it. I felt a movement on the bed then suddenly, the blanket that was over me was thrown on the floor.

I immediately opened my eyes and met his concerned blue eyes that are straightly looking at me. He lifted his hand that's why I thought that he will hurt me or something but I was surprised when I felt it caressing my face, wiping the tears that keep on flowing from my eyes.

"Tell me… what's the matter please."

"Nothing…"

My voice was hoarse so I cleared my throat. I swatted his hands away from my face so, he gave me a disappointed look. I decided not to mind him and just turn my back on him. After a few seconds, I heard his footsteps and knew that he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

I stood up then took the pillows that is on the floor and arranged our messy room. After that, I went to the couch and then seated.

_**After a few minutes…**_

Killua went out of the bathroom and stood infront of me, giving me a glare. I don't know why he is acting like that so, my eyebrows twitched. "Tell me, what is the problem!" I didn't bother to answer his question and rolled my eyes.

I was very surprised when Killua grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up that's why I struggled and yelled at him to let me go. It seems that he cannot hear what I am telling him because he still gripped my arm and I just bit my lips because of the pain that it caused.

"It's nothing Killua!"

"You are telling me that it's nothing but why are you crying!?"

He tightened his grip at my wrist more that's why I suddenly shouted. "Itte! Itte! Yamero! (stop)" his eyes suddenly widened then he also gasp at what he is doing to me. Killua freed my hand then moved away from me.

I rubbed my injured wrist then pushed him away from me. It is obvious that Killua got surprise with my actions but I still glared at him then walked towards the door. Before going out, I first face him again then yelled at him.

"DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU CARE FOR ME BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY DON'T!"

After saying that, I went outside then slammed the door.

While I am walking along the corridor, someone pulled me. My eyes widen when I recognize the person who did that to me.

"HISOKA!"

His lips curved into a creepy smile then he grabbed my hand like Killua did earlier to me. I close my eyes because of the pain and just asked him why he does it to me. "Illumi and I wanted to tell you something." _Illumi is also here? They want to tell me something!? What do they need to me again?!_

I abruptly shook my head then sent Hisoka a death glare that made him smile more to me. I tried to struggle within his grip but it ended up on feeling more pain on my arm. He told something to me that made my eyes widen. _Illumi and you know something that my friends do not know?_

"So~ do you want us to tell it or not?" I bit my lip because I know that what am I going to do is wrong and if my friends knew this, they will be angry at me. "O…Okay.. I'll go with you…" He freed my arm after hearing that and just gave me a smile. We walked along the corridor until we reach the front of their room.

~HxHxHxH~

**Normal POV**

"_Don't pretend that you care for me because I know that you really don't." Why Gon… I don't care? If you know how much I care for you, you will take back those words. I may act so cold to you sometimes but… You know? I love you._

The albino was still wondering why Gon said that. It gave him guilt and he hates that feeling so much. He is also mad at Gon for stating a thing that he knows to himself that is not true.

But even though the albino wanted to shout at Gon's face and tell him how much he loves him he can't. It is not the right time for doing that and if he did it earlier, it will be as if he committed a suicide. _Is he really angry or he's just… just? _"He's just jealous!"

~HxHxHxH~

When they are inside the room, Gon saw Illumi sitting on the couch and obviously waiting for them to arrive. His soulless eyes were now staring at Gon and it gave the younger boy creeps.

"Illumi, what do you need?" he asked impatiently to Illumi that is still staring at him. The assassin stood up then walked towards Gon. He's long black locks were swaying as he took a step towards the boy.

"Gon… Gon… Gon… you like my brother ne?"

Gon's eyes widen in shock. _How did they… _"No! Of course no-" he tried to deny but was taken aback by Hisoka's statement.

"Then~ why are crying earlier?"

"How did you…"

He was not able finish his sentence because of his nervousness. He really don't know why this two knows that, he is sure that he is the only one in their room earlier of course. Hisoka giggled at Gon's reaction.

"Earlier, when you and Leorio arrived… We saw your expression when you saw my brother and Kuruta boy… I and Hisoka are watching your every movement…" Illumi pointed the couch then he and Gon sat there.

The raven haired boy covered his face. The atmosphere in this room is very different to the other rooms. It makes the whole place eerie even though its appearance is alright.

Illumi faced Gon then spoke up. "I am sorry to say that the person that you love doesn't love you back. Maybe, he loved someone and if yes… maybe it is…" Gon stood up then glared at Illumi.

"Who is that person? Tell me!"

Hisoka laughed aloud then walked towards the fuming Gon. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulder then, "So now~ you are saying that you love him~" the boy took Hisoka's hand away from his shoulder then stepped back. He finally loses his temper then just yelled at them and within the words that he uttered, his true feelings for his bestfriend was already revealed to them.

"I know that you are only fooling me to make me speak! You do not need to do that anymore because I will say it now! YES! I like him! Actually, I love HIM! Now that you know… can you please let me go!?"

Illumi shook his head then told Gon that if he really thinks that they are fooling him, he can now go but he will not know who is he's rival. So, instead of going out, Gon stayed then apologized at them. Of course he doesn't want to say sorry but it is the only way to know who is that person.

Illumi went to Hisoka's side then they first look at each other then after that, "Alright, it is one of your friends… Kurapika…" the assassin said in a serious voice. "You know, I noticed that Kurapika also likes Killua. This morning we saw them together at the shore, escaping a bunch of… fangirls… that are chasing them. They went inside a house and I think they hid there for a while…"

"They are being chased~ so it means they did something that friends do not do on the shore… *giggle*"

Hisoka interrupted, Illumi raised an eyebrow at him then just proceeded at what he is explaining. Gon was really astonished to know that they did something. But he was still curious at what have they done that gave the fangirls a reason for chasing them.

"Killu doesn't love you… he is only treating you as his friend. I repeat as his FRIEND… Maybe he is happy with you but he is happier if he's with the blonde." Illumi said to Gon that made the boy shocked.

Tears escaped from Gon's eyes, he felt that his body suddenly felt weak that's why it caused him to fell on the floor. But despite of that, he still managed to speak. "A friend? A friend! FRIEND!" he shouted that's why Hisoka crouched down then rubbed his back.

The boy stood up then, "That Kurapika! I will make him pay for taking Killua from me!" Gon ran outside without a word.

Hisoka closed the door then gave Illumi a smirk. The assassin went beside him then smiled at him too. "Hisoka… our plan was working… After this we can take Killua away from them."

~HxHxHxH~

Kurapika and Leorio was going to Gon and Killua's room to check what's happening to Gon. Something flashed on Kurapika's mind that's why he stopped walking then called Leorio.

He leaned his body on the wall. He doesn't want to tell that to his companion but he also doesn't want that to linger to his mind again. "Why Kurapika?" the brunette walked then stood beside him. They stayed in that position for a while without looking at each other.

Finally the blonde rolled his eyes then spoke up with his cold tone. "I dreamt about you…" He slowly closed his eyes to recall what happened in his dream.

_**Flashback:**_

Leorio was about to go and leave him. The blonde chased himand grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me…" But instead of following what the blonde said, the brunette took his arm then walked away.

"Leorio! Come… b-back…*sob*"

The brunette heard that Kurapika is already crying so, he dropped his suitcase at the ground then stopped walking. Kurapika ran towards him then wrapped his arms at the man's body. ""Do-don't *sob* go…" The taller man leaned on him then brushed his lips on the other's lips.

"I will not leave you because you are my koi… I love you…"

The brunette replied then pulled the blonde into a hug again. "Don't leave me..." The blonde mumbled.

_**End of flashback**_

"Really? You dreamt about me?" there was a blush that appeared on the cheeks of the brunette, he was about to laugh when Kurapika stopped him. So, he just nodded and looked straightly at Kurapika's eyes that made the blonde feel awkward. "Stop looking at me like that…"

The brunette averted his eyes from the blonde towards the corridor. "Alright, I will start… In my dream, you will leave me… I grabbed your arm then begged but, you ignored me. Then I cried. When you heard me crying, you stopped walking then I ran towards you and…"

Kurapika looked away because it is the most embarrassing part of his dream. "Then what!?" Leorio asked impatiently because he wants to hear what happened after that. Kurapika's face flushed red then he cleared his throat.

"You kissed me… and told me these lines… I will not leave you because you are my koi… I love you…"

Leorio's eyes widen, those are the lines that he said earlier before kissing the blonde. "Leorio… When I woke up, I felt that it was true…" Leorio just laughed even though his heart was now so fast. He looked at Kurapika again then teased him.

"People say that the happenings that happened in your dreams were the things that you always think. So… you're always th-" Kurapika blushed more but he felt like killing Leorio for saying such things. He never did that thing; thinking that he and Leorio is kissing or what. "Damare! (shut up)"

"Kurapika… I love you…"

The blonde blushed at what he had heard. Leorio said that he loves him! Oh no , what is happening on him? Kurapika glared at Leorio then walked away. The brunette laughed at him then chased him. When he reached him, he hit the blonde's head that made the other angry. "YOU!"

"I am just joking! You're always taking it literally… Kureiji! (crazy) *laugh*"

"I know that! But if someone heard you telling those things to me they will…"

"Souka! Souka! (I see) I get it now *laugh* sorry!"

The blonde didn't mind him then just walked away with Leorio who is laughing at what the blonde did.

~HxHxHxH~

Gon arrived at their room again but, Kurapika and Leorio was there so he became surprised. He immediately caught the brunette's attention so Leorio asked him if he's okay. He just looked at him then nodded.

After that, he didn't greet his other friends and just went to their bed and covered himself with the blankets. He really wanted to ignore the existence of "Kurapika" because of what had happened earlier.

"Killua, what happened?" the blonde inquired but was just answered by Killua's pout. Leorio patted Killua's head then sat on the couch beside him.

Kurapika who is very worried at Gon sat on the bed and caressed the boy. "Gon, what is your problem?" The Kuruta asked worriedly, he thought Gon was about to answer him when he sat and removed the blankets but he was wrong. The younger boy moved away from him.

Kurapika saw something in Gon so he inquired again even he doesn't know if he will answer him or not. "Are you angry at us?" Gon suddenly sent him a glare that's why he tried to hold the younger boy but… Gon swatted his hand then looked away. "I have no problem…"

Kurapika was surprised with the boy's actions so he placed his hands on his chest. The other two noticed them so, they went to them and Killua finally spoke up.

"Hontou?(really) then why are you acting like that?!" Killua poked the younger's head then sat beside him. But, another thing that surprised them was when Gon suddenly pushed Killua then stood up. His eyes were blazing with anger. "Stop poking me! It's nothing!" he answered while walking towards the living room.

"Gon! What's happening to you?!" Kurapika shouted at the boy when he pushed Killua away and went to the living room.

The blonde and the others walked to him that's why the raven haired boy become more irritated and yelled at them again. "Can you leave me alone!? Please just for a while!" The blonde went infront of him then placed his hand on the other's shoulder but the younger stood up then pushed him.

"Don't you hold me! Go away! I said le-"

"Oi Gon! Watch your mouth!"

Leorio pulled Kurapika away from Gon and sent him a glare, the boy was about to speak again but the thing that stopped him was when Killua gave him a slap. After receiving the slap, Gon rubbed his abused face then cried.

"What is happening on you Gon?"

Killua asked calmly that made the boy realize what he is doing now is not good. He just lowered his head then, "I o ayamaru… (I apologize) *sob* I also… I also don't know why am *sob* why am I doing this… I am really feeling so miserable now…"

Even Leorio, Kurapika and Killua cannot understand Gon now; the blonde still managed to go near him and gave him a heartfelt embrace. The younger boy gasp then hugged back at his friend. "I'm so sorry Kurapika…"

The blonde's lips curved into a smile then he pulled out and looked at Gon. He bowed at him then also apologized at what they did earlier. Leorio gave Gon a smile then finally spoke up. "Guys, we'll leave you first. Just go to our room if you are ready to go to the town now. We will eat lunch there then hang out for a while too." After saying that, the brunette pulled Kurapika outside then closed the door.

When the two are now alone, Killua sat beside Gon then cleared his throat. He was nervous again and he also do not like it so he let out a sigh and, "If you have a problem… tell me." The albino wiped Gon'a tears then pouted at him.

"Killua… I don't know but when I saw you and Kurapika at the beach together… I felt this kind of thing." Instead of comforting the boy, Killua laughed at him then hit the other's head like they always do. He doesn't want what Gon is acting now that's why he did that. "You're jealous Gon!"

"Maybe…"

The boy retorted quickly that's why Killua hit him again. Gon dodged then smiled slyly at Killua, he was again scolded by the young Zoldyck. "Stop being jealous at us Gon… *sigh* we are not in a relationship that is more than friends so stop it! Look, you fought with us earlier because of that…"

"I did that because I want you to be with me always…"

"Stop that Gon… it's embarrassing… I know that that's why you don't need to say it aloud!"

Gon didn't mind Killua's words and just hugged him that made the albino surprised but, he didn't try to struggle because he also wants to hug his bestfriend like this.

~HxHxHxH~

"Leorio…" the blonde called softly. When the brunette heard it, he immediately looked at him. Kurapika noticed that there was a bruise on Leorio's hand so, he asked where did he got that but was answered again in a silly way.

Leorio walked towards him and cupped his chin. "Why are you worrying" the blonde pushed Leorio then looked away. He again felt that he wanted to kill him for doing such things. He crossed his arms then rolled his eyes that made Leorio chuckle with his responses.

"We saw Kuroro on the town…"

The blonde's eyes wden, they saw Kuroro at this town so he asked if Leorio was joking but received a serious nod. "Did you killed him?" he asked Leorio ho just shook his head and then acted as if he is not hearing the blonde speaking.

Kurapika rubbed his eyes then heaved a sigh of dissatisfaction. "*yawn* earlier… Illumi and Hisoka are here too…" the blonde closed his fist then stood up. Leorio felt curious at what had happened so he asked but immediately answered by Kurapika.

"It's a long story…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisa: Finally, I'm done typing this one… I'm so tired but still I wamt to make you happy so I finished this now… *yawn* And also… I'm still lonely here…

Kurapika: Hey! I'm not angry at you so don't be sad. *comforts her*

Leorio: *appears behind them* Hisa, don't be sad… I am here… Let's ju-

Killua: *hits Leorio's head* Ossan no hentai! Yamero!

*he and Gon pulled Leorio away*

Illumi: *appears behind them too* Hisa… about earlier… I just wanted to clear that-

Hisoka: Come Illumi! Let's play! *pulls Illumi*

Hisa: Hisoka! Hisoka! You ruined our scene! Thanks for reading minna! Aishiteru! Hahahaha! Please leave five reviews again and I will update soon! XD sorry for the OOCness. I forgot to say the disclaimer earlier so… Kurapika!

Kurapika: She owns nothing but the plot and that… Os…Osaki… Read and review minna!

Gon and Killua: Minna-san arigatou! *blowing kisses* XD


End file.
